Our miracle
by greysspanglish
Summary: Callie and Arizona made a trip, a trip that changed their lives. Callie was found guilty for something she didn't do and Arizona went home with their son.
1. Chapter 1

D **isclaimer: I own nothing of this character, excepting a few from my imagination.**

 **Also: English it's not my first language, so the mistakes are mine and I apologize.**

 **Callie's POV**

Eight years since that day. Eight years without my son, Max. I miss him like crazy. Eight years behind this bars,in this jail at miles and miles far away from my country and my son and wife. Because of a crime that I didn't. My wife... Sometimes I don't know if I miss her. Sometimes I just feel anger for her, but then, I remember the love I feel for her. Or felt? I don't know.

I thought that she had faith in me. That she loved me but then I remember that she left me here and I haven't seen her or Max since that day.

I meet my wife in Seattle Grace hospital. She caught my attention since we ran into each other and got a mess with the papers with had in hands. She had a hot body, a great hair but, her eyes? I could live in those eyes for the rest of my life. They melted me since the first time she looked at me.

We dated, got married and had a son. We were really happy and in love. At least that's what I thought.

I asked for appeals since the first year but I know the answer by heart: denied.

But yesterday was a day of glory, the answer was: "approved, you ma'am are free now".

I've been dead in life since the first day but I have been using this years to earn money because I've been waiting for a miracle and dreaming to see my son and to go back to my country. So, I've been working with gold and silver to make jewelry to sold. I have to say, I have more that I can say. You must be asking where I found the materials and for answer your question: Mark and Addison. They have been my rocks as always. They keep sending it but nothing more and I understand them. Even more because I pray that they're still with wife and child and she couldn't find out about this help because she would turn her back to them and I know that they are protecting my family.

When the judge say it I couldn't believe it. I fall on the floor and thanked God, because it had to be a miracle. Now, I'm planning to get back my son and my life. To be honest, I don't know what my wife say to Max when he ask about her mami. Maybe she told him that I died or that I left them, I don't know. The only thing I know, it's that I'd face her. And I'll do, Arizona Robbins, I'll do.

 **Arizona's POV**

Eight years since that years ago my life changed. My ex wife, our friends and I went to Spain to spend the holidays without knowing that that trip were going to turn in a tragedy. She always said that she didn't do anything and I wanted to believe her. For our son and for the love I had for her. I loved her without limits until the day of the final judgment when they found her guilty.

Since we returned to our country, I went to my house to see my son and hug him. Max and the others kids didn't go to Spain. So our son was staying in our house with my parents. My ex wife parents weren't talking to her since we were girlfriends so I don't know if she contacted them. I didn't know what to say to him since he couldn't understand what happened. He couldn't understand why his Mami wasn't going to come home. So I didn't say anything.

Until he asked. Then, I started to say that his Mami was dead. I know, you must be thinking that I am horrible but I did what I had to protect my son. So, I did and I'll do it again, I'll do anything for protect my son. But I'm not alone, I have my friends: Teddy, Nicole, Mark, Alex, Amelia, April, Addison, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Bailey, Owen, Jo... And I could go on... Max and I have the lucky to have all those people around us. And to be honest, I don't know if would have made it through all this years if they weren't in our lives.

When we returned home, I couldn't stay at the hospital, so Addison, Nicole, Teddy and I opened a Private Practice: The Arcom. I have to say, I didn't know that we would make it this far and with this success. Winning grands, awards and prestige is more that I could ask. Seattle health center is positioned like the most prestigious practice in Seattle and an important one in all the country even internationally recognized.

The practice and Max, my life.

Sometimes, I miss her. I still haven't found someone like her, because she was so gorgeous, sexy, beautiful. and that is just outside I can't begin to describe her inside, sweet, loving, caring, perfect wife that accepted who I was from the very start and of course, miraculous mother of my boy. Or that is what I thought. Sometimes I feel guilty for leaving her there but I don't know, I just couldn't be with her knowing that the love of my life is a... Murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters of Grey's. All belong to Shondaland.**

 **Callie's POV**

I am free.

I can't believe it. I have made friends over this years, just a few. I didn't want to bother anyone or be bothered,so I was one of the quiet ones. So the first thing that I did was say goodbye and collect my things. I was kind of a mystery in prison because just a few knew the real story like the guardians that were working here since I was found guilty and my two only friend here: Sara and Rosa.

Sara was found guilty with a penalty of 30 years like me because she killed her husband for abusing her and her children. Her three girls are with her mom in another city. And Rosa is in prison because of drugs for 12 years.

"I'm so happy for you, Callie. I hope you get to see your son." Rosa said hugging Callie. All three of them with tears in their eyes.

"I hope so too. And I won't say that I'll miss this place, but I'll miss you two. Thank you for all the support and for keeping me with faith and hope." Callie said.

"it was not more than you did for us too, chica." Sara said with a little smile. "Have you though about seeing your wife? I mean, how are you going to react after all this years?"

"through the years I thought that I knew what I was going to say to her, but now that I'm gonna really face her, I don't know. I just want to see my son, hug him, hear him call me mami." Callie said looking at a photo of Max that she keeps.

"So, you don't have feelings for her anymore? You don't love her?" Rosa Asked.

"The only thing that I feel for Arizona Robbins is anger and hate. She killed the women inside of me, the woman can not love anymore." In that moment her eyes were full of anger and sadness at the same time.

"I saw the picture you had of her before you burnt it a few years ago, she was really beautiful, she seemed sweet and perky" Sara said.

Callie laugh at that. "Actually, she was perky, like too much. And yes, she was beautiful." She kept collecting her things. "Well, that's all, guess is time to say goodbye. But please, if you go to USA one day, contact me. I hope that they appeal for you girls. And again, thank you." Callie hugged again.

"Good luck, chica" Sara said.

"will do, see you" Rosa winked.

I made my way to the exit and the guard wished me luck. When I was outside I inhaled the fresh air and smile and I felt a tear dow my cheek. I decided to go to a hotel to spend the night but even with the decision of explore tomorrow I couldn't help but notice how everything changed. The technology, the cars, structure of the new buildings the people, the clothes. Wow. Is incredible how much things can change in eight years.

Now in the hotel, I decided to get the room where the story begins. You must be thinking that I'm crazy but I promised myself that if they set me free again I was going to do justice and clear my name. So here I am, in the room of the murder of Lauren Boswell.

Lauren Boswell was a friend. She was beautiful and I thought that she was a friend until my lawyer, Luciano, found her diary and gave it to me. Then I knew after eight years that she was not friends with anyone. She played with all of us. She played with Arizona and I making me think that Arizona wanted something more with her than a friendship and that Arizona in the trip offered her to have an affair. And that made us had serious fights because Lauren told me this and even when I didn't say it directly to Arizona I said to my wife that she was flirting. I never saw anything but I needed to confronted her to know if it was truth. And about how she played the others, that is a thing for later.

Now that I know the truth, I am sorry for doubt about Arizona's fidelity to me. Now I know that she never would have cheat on me. When the murder happened Arizona and I had six years together. One as girlfriends, one as fiances and four as wives. Then I got pregnant one year later so Maximo, our son had two years since I saw him the last time, meaning that right now he's ten years old.

I thought that I was going to had a moment of trauma in the moment when I entered the room. But I think that I am not afraid of much. I took a looong bath and then I examined the room and tried to recreate the scene. And I kind of did. When I entered the room after I had a fight with my wife because of my jealousy I came to this room to talk with Lauren because I didn't know what else to do and I had to talk about it and since I didn't want anyone else to know about the problem in my marriage. So I came and I knot the door a few times and when I noticed that the door was open I came in and started looking for Lauren I saw her.

I saw her in a pool of her own blood. And I had to be so stupid to took the gum and touch Lauren. And in that moment the handyman heard the shoot and saw me there in my knees. And well, then they sent me to court.

It's now that I realized that the murder was in the room when everything happened. In the closet and nobody knew. I decided to continue tomorrow and head to bed and when I realized what I found I began to cry and feel anger, sadness, hate for the person who has made me this harm, not only to me but also to my family. They separated me from them and I'm going to do justice.

When I wake up I head down to have breakfast and then I went out with the goal of exploring and to have a chance of look. My hair was long so I cut it just a little bit. I loved it. I went to make up and others stores to know what's in and out. I have to say that I love it, I bought new clothes, shoes, make up, technology and all things. What's this thing that is a giant cellphone? IPad? That's weird. Anyways, now I'm quite ready for face the new world.

When I head the hotel I bought the tickets on internet, that was a new experience. I had help of course but I beggang to understand it a little more.

The next morning I woke up with a hint of nerves. Today I'm going to have the long flight back home.

Hours later, I'm landing in Washington and I decided to go to an hotel to spend the night since is 2:00 am. So I head to the Archfield and got ready to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a emotional and hard day. But I have been ready a long time ago. I fall asleep with my son in my thoughts. Tomorrow.

 **AutorNote: so, what do you think so far? Let me know if you want me to continue. And I'm sorry for the mistakes, I am Latina. Also, this is my first story. And if you guys have suggestions please leave them in the reviews or in PV. REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arizona's POV**

"Max asked me to go to see where her Mami is" I said to Teddy and Nicole.

"And? What did you say?" Nicole asked me.

"That we'll talk about it tonight but I don't what to say to him, I can't tell him the truth, he's not going to understand that I wanted to protect him of the shame of knowing that her other mom is a murder." I said with a hint of desperation.

"Arizona, Max has the age of an old man in a body of 10. He's really smart. Maybe is time for you to tell him. He is going to found out anyway one day." And it's true, my baby is smarter than a boy of his age. I don't know if it's because he is in the practice that much or if it's because he got that for his mothers or maybe it is because he hang out too much with all his aunts and uncles who happens to be all doctors.

"He's going to hate me." I said with my eyes shining because of the tears. "sometimes I wonder if she weren't thinking about Max. Not even about me, but about her son."

"I somehow still have my doubts about Callie being guilty. And let's face it, Preston Burke did a crappy job defending Callie even Cristina that was his wife at the time say it and she still believe it. And I hate that he's our layer." Teddy said.

"Well, in the two mal practice suit that we faced, he did an excellent job." Nicole said.

Arizona sight and said: "Yeah, because they didn't have a case and we didn't do bad practice. In deference with Callie's case. They found her with the gum in hands "

"well, you should have believed a little more in here. She's your wi.." I cut Teddy off.

"Ex wife. Since she stayed in prison I just automatically did the divorce myself and she even didn't have to sign any papers. Remember that, Teddy. I do not have a wife." I said with a tone cold. "Maybe Max's mami is alive. But my wife? She doesn't exist. And let's drop it, I'll figure it out."

In that moment, Stephanie my assistant entered the room and said: Dr. Robbins, Ms. Danton is in line. Do you want me too say her that you are still in the meeting?"

"Tell her that I'm calling her back in 10 minutes. Thank you, Steph." I feel Teddy and Nicole eyes in me. And I know what's next. Stephanie did as told and head out.

"So, things between you two are getting serious. Max came to terms with that?" Nicole said.

"we are taking it slow since Max still doesn't like her that much. So we just keep it easy and fun until that happens." Colleen and I have been dating for five months and my son doesn't like her. But we agreed to keep things between us. So we fuck and have a little fun. We go out sometimes and we end up in her place and I have stayed only two nights since then. The first time because I didn't want her to feel bad and the night of her birthday because she begged me. Since Callie I haven't made love with anyone and you must be thinking that I have slept with a bunch of women but at first I felt like I was cheating on Callie so for 5 years I stopped and I focused on the practice and my son.

Then I started dating again because I felt alone romantically speaking but in my rare case, I didn't want to be exposed so I did but I haven't had anything too serious. Just sex and Max only knew two of them including Colleen. And with Max being my priority, I don't say much because I know that he doesn't want to change his life. And I get it.

"Well, he's not the only one." Teddy said and Nicole laugh with her.

"I'm out of here". I said walking to the door

*Later that night*

Since it's Thursday and Max doesn't have class tomorrow I left him go to Meredith's to play with his cousins. Because even with they not being real family they are inseparable so if you ask them, Max, Zola, Tuck,Emma (Jo and Alex's daughter), Raymond and William(Teddy and Henry's children), Hunter (Mark and Lexie's son) they are all cousins. So Mark called me and said that he would bring Max back home.

And a few minutes later I heard the door and head down stairs and opened the door to see my son and he jumped to hug me. "Mommy!". Max said with excitement.

I smiled to him and said: "Hi buddy!" and then face Mark. "Hi Mark, thanks for bringing him".

"it wasn't a problem." Mark said. "Well, I have to go, Lexie is in the car wit Hunter. Godson, be good for your mom" he winked at Max.

"As always, Uncle Mark! Bye!" Max said to him and ran to the house.

"Say hi to Lexie and thank you again". I said to Mark.

"Will do, Robbins. Good night." Mark said and I closed the door and went to look for my son that was in his room.

"Well, buddy, did you have fun? " I ask my sons and leaned in his deck.

"Yes, mommy! I had so much fun and Seguimos aprendiendo mas español in school! Like mami did, right?" Max asked. (We are learning more Spanish)

In those moments is when I most remember Callie, when Max speak Spanish. Since we met I loved it when she talked to me in Spanish. Specially when we were having sex. God, just thinking about her whispering in my ear turn me on. So since I loved it that much Callie was teaching me and we wanted that Max to learn as well. Max even with my pale skin and and blonde hair, has Callie's eyes. So it's even harder not no see her in his eyes. Plus he has so much of her in his personality. Like her sense of humor and her silliness. The caring and the intelligence.

"Well, baby, you are doing great! Me das un abrazo? (Can you give me a hug?) " I asked him with a Smile. He jumped from his bed and hug me. "I love you, baby" I hug him tight.

"Me too mom, but you are squeezing me." Max said laughing. "I can't breathe. And I'm not a baby mom. " Max said rolling his eyes.

"You'll always be my baby, even you are in college or graduating." I chuckled. "I guess that you feel good already?"

"Yes mom, I feel good." Max said. "Can I go down stairs and play with my video game?"

"After you get a shower and put on some pijama, yes son, you can" I said and Max whined.

"Okay." I started to head out but Max said "mom? "

"Yes, son?"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go to see mami." I looked confused about his change of mind. "I asked uncle Mark and he told me that it wasn't necessary to go there because she is in my heart."

"Are you sure? " I asked relief. And he nods. "Okay, that's okay." I kiss him in the hair and head out.

I know that I will have to tell him one day but I'm not ready. But Mark lift a problem from my shoulders. I hope that my son gets one day that I lied to protect him.

A few minutes later Max is playing his video game and I'm checking my email in my laptop and doing some paperwork next to him to spend more time with Max this weekend. That's one of the joys of have your own practice you can manage your schedule. In that moment my phone started ringing and I read Colleen. I took a deep breath and stand up to answer. Seeing that Max is distracted I hit the screen.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting, so much work and I forgot to call you." I said.

"Hey you." that's new. "it's okay, I was just calling to see if you are free to grab lunch tomorrow. What do you say?

"Okay, no problem. Call me when you are free." Not looking forward to it. In that moment Max came into the kitchen to grab water and said:

"Would you play with me, mommy?" And then he saw me with the phone and asked. "who are you talking with?" he asked. I usually not answer unless is from the practice and it has to be important.

"With aunt Teddy, and yes, I'll play with you just give me a minute" he agreed and went to play.

"Sorry, that was Max. He's asking me to play with him, we'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well." I said

"Oh, okay" she said kind of dissapointed but my son is my priority. "See you tomorrow" and I hung up the phone and went to the couch to play with Max.

"Ready to be a looser?" I said in my childish mood

Max laugh and said: "en tus sueños, mom." (in your dreams) . "I'll beat you!"

I smiled, this is what I love for, that smile and the quality time with my baby.

 **A/N: please let me know what you all think. Did you like this chapter and the story so far? Did you want to see something specific? Ask! Suggestions, questions are welcome. SOME LOVE= REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's POV**

I woke up and started to get ready for the day. Since I was in prison many years I need to make a fresh image of me. The new Callie Torres, according my new hair cut, clothes, etc. So, I decided to wear a white blouse, with a formal skinny pants and a black leather jacket and high heels. "Looking good, Torres". I said to myself in the mirror.

Today I'm going to the place that used to be my home. The house that Arizona and I bought for us where we wanted to grow old together and see our grandchildren playing in the pool and the backyard. We fell in love with the house since we saw it. With four large bedroom and for bathroom in the upstairs. You must be thinking why we needed that house but since we planned to have maybe three or two children and the guest room never are a waste, so... In the downstairs we had a large kitchen. And I loved it. Arizona and I loved to cook together and talk in the breakfast bar. With a livingroom with a fireplace where we kept the plasma TV and the home theater and video games. We had a studio that Arizona and I used to work and where we had a little personal library. A dinning room with a table for six and the formal livingroom for reunions with our friends and a double glass-door that head to the backyard with a pool, hot tub and a grill area.

It was the perfect house. And maybe too expensive but since used part of my trust fund when Arizona and I were dating we used it for the house even when Arizona was refusing to take the money. I made an smart move with that. So here I am, in front of my house. It's almost the same except Arizona's brand new Mercedes and a Range Rover that's my favorite tipe of vehicle, she always had a thing for Mercedes. And maybe some other things in the front yard but nothing more.

I am stending in front of my house and I see that Arizona replace the initials of "RT family" for "Robbins family". I also noticed that they are a few cars but I don't care I want to see Max. And when I'm about to hit the bottom of the door I heard a familiar voice: "Miss, can I help you?"

Mark.

"Mark? " I said with my voice cracking

"Callie! ?" I think that he is shock. "oh my God, what are you doing here? How!? When!?" He hugged me tight.

"Yes, Mark! I'm Callie" I said with tears.

"Wow, you look hot!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Mark is Mark. My best friend, he and Addison were the only ones that cared for me this eight years.

"Thank you. But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Firs you. I mean, you know... After all this years"

"Well, long story short, I kept appealing and they set me free for good behavior. And to answer your question I'm here to see my son. " I said with a cold voice.

"I'm glad. But you can't go in there." Mark said and I saw in his eyes compassion.

"What? Why? This is my house and there is my son and nothing is stopping me". I'm about to touch the bottom when Mark grab me and said:

"Please, let's go to my house, Lexie's with the kids inside, Arizona asked us to come to dinner but since I am on call so it's not a problem, but please just hear me. I'm protecting you too, I promise." he said.

"Okay, I'll go but you are going to explain and answer my questions." He nodded and we head to his car.

Minutes later we entered his penthouse. "Your house is beautiful. And so is your family" I said looking at picture in the fireplace.

"Thank you, take a seat." he said heading to the kitchen. "Something to drink? Wine? Beer? Whisky?" he asked.

"Wine, please" I answered. Mark then cane back and handed me the glass of wine. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to see you, again." He said and I smiled. "and you look really good. Like pretty hot, I mean, that's not what you expect to see when someone is eight years in prison." he smirked and I chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't like this in prison. And you look good too."

Then a silence came in the room. Seemed like years and I broke it. "Can you tell me already why I couldn't see my son? " Mark changed his expression. So I started to freak out. "Is Max okay? somthi.." he cut me off.

"No, no he's okay." he said and I relaxed. "But there are some things that you should know first. And I'm going to need you to listen. Okay?" I nodded and he continued. "When we came back Arizona was a mess. She was devastated..." I was going to say something but he said: "please, just listen. Arizona didn't know what to do and a few months laters, three I think, she did a meeting with all the ones that went in the trip to Spain." He made a pause and closed his eyes for a moment, then he continued. "And she made us promise that we would never tell Max about you. Even she said that if she had to buy that silence she'd paid. So we promised to keep silence. Arizona said that she was going to do anything to protect Max." And I didn't expect less, she could be a bad wife but as a mother Arizona was and I bet that still is the best.

"So what Max thinks or know about me? that I left them? that I'm in another country? What did she say!?" I kind of scream. I am desesperate to know what is behind all this.

"She.. Arizona said to him that you died" Mark said.

I am in shock. My mouth opened and closed a few times and I felt the tears down. "Tell me that it's not true " I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Callie." I think that he thought before he talked again. "She erased your memory. Photos and videos."

"So who Max calls mami?" I asked Screaming.

He grabbed my hand. "Arizona put the picture of a women we don't know. She said that she don't want for Max to recognize you as his mother because you are a murder. And she didn't want people judging him because of that." He paused again and I'm still crying uncontrollably. "I know that is hard for you to know all this suddenly but you have to really think what to do. And maybe I wasn't sure of her decisions but she wanted to protect Max. And since then, she lives only for him."

I started to calm. "she's still working on the hospital?"

"No, she opened a clinic with some if the others. She's the principal of the partnership. The Seattle health center is a prestigious private practice in the country and internationally." and I'm not surprised. She's a great surgeon.

"I can't believe she said that to our son." I said.

"The accounts you had with her passed immediately to Arizona's name. Except for the things you bought together and Max bird certificate. She asked the divorce and they gave it immediately because of your status in the country, so she couldn't change anything legally except for the accounts that were also hers because to change something she needed your firm"

"But she didn't have the courage of see me" I said with anger. "It was more easy to lie and erase me.. But anyways, tell me about Max." I smiled sadly

"he's handsome! He has your eyes and some things of your personality. He has Arizona's hair, dimples. He's a good kid." I imagine him. God, I want to see my baby. "So, what are you going to to do? "

"Still don't know. But I have to reunite all the people who went to the trip with us. Between all of them is the real murder." I stopped to think. "I didn't kill Lauren, Mark."

"I believe you, Cal". He said with a sad smile and hugged me. "So you have doubts about all of us? "

I pulled out of his embrace. "Yes, with the exception of you, Addison, Henry, Meredith, Cristina, Teddy and Owen because you were in Ibiza in that party. But that's all." I said with my cold voice.

"Even you are doubting about Arizona? " he asked surprised.

"Even Arizona.. I have Lauren's journal and in it she wrote secrets of most of the people that went with us to Spain. But I only have a part, so I don't know if the truth is in the other part." I took a deep breath. "now I know that she wasn't friends with any of us, she always played with us.

"You know that I never liked her and I always told you to be careful and to not trust in her. I don't find it hard to believe it... Did she say something of me?" Mark asked.

"in this part, she only wrote that you are just a pretty face but that she had to be careful because you didn't trust her." And he was right. "I should have listened to you. Nobody knows about it.." I paused and took a deep breath. "She made me doubt of Arizona's fidelity to me." Mark eyes went wide. "Yeah, she said that Arizona was flirting with her and that one night at the bar while I was getting ready Arizona proposed to have an affair with her."

"And you believed her?" Mark's still in shock.

"I didn't say it directly to Arizona but I started to get paranoid and went straight to jealousy mode and we had fights about it. Arizona always denied it and she said that she only had eyes for me and that she only loved me. And know I know that she always said the truth. She loved me." I remember that after that fight when Arizona declared her love, we made love to exhaustion and we ended sleep wrapped around each other but Lauren made me doubt of Arizona again, so we kept fighting again. A tear went down. "In Lauren's journal she wrote that Arizona went to talk to her to ask her to talk to me to erase those ideas of my head and then Lauren confirmed to Arizona what she said that to me, so she tried to seduce her and Arizona said that she'd never do anything to jeopardize our family."

"Do you still love her?" Mark asked. His mouth is still open.

I stand up "Arizona killed the love I had for her when she didn't trust me and left me in another country. She killed the women inside me and that women can not love. I came back to get back my son and to build a new life."

"Callie ..." he started but I cut him of.

"No, Mark. I'm going to do justice and discover who is the murder. Can I count with you? "

Mark is looking at me differently, like with proud. "Yes, Cal"

I smiled. "Then you are going to help me to make a reunion with all of them. This is the plan..."

 **A/N: Should I go on? Let me know that you think! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arizona's POV**

"So are you going with us? " Teddy asked.

"I don't know, what if it's a joke? Maybe I'll stay with Max tonight watching Fast and Furious 4" I said.

"Seriously Robbins? I love my godson but you need adult time with us. It have been forever since the last time we all hang out together." Cristina said. I'm sitting in the cafeteria of SGH because I had a consult so I decided to grab some lunch here and Teddy agreed to join us. Also is with us, Meredith, Amelia and April.

"Well, we are whatching all the movies and then we are going to the movies to see the last one. And I had fun last night. With Colleen." I said popping my dimples.

"I'm going to avoid that you said that and I still don't like your girlfriend but I won't say anything else." Teddy said. She thinks that Colleen has mental problems and that she's obsessed with me. "About the party, I don't think that is a joke or It would be a really expensive one. The Archfield is very expensive." we all have been invited to the party. "Come on Arizona, the babysitter is awesome and Max is going to crash at Mer's and for some of us is a single night since not all of our partners have been invited." Meredith nodded.

I gave up. "Okay, I'll go to this fancy thing. But, you are driving"

*Later that night"

Okay, so here I am getting ready for a party by a secret person. The invitation says that she is going to meets us there. I decided to wear a long gold dress with a deep cleavage in V and also backless. I got a little makeup not too much but I made sure for my eyes to pop just like my ass if I do say so myself.

In the moment when I put my earrings Max came in my room and said: "Wow, mom, you look very pretty. "

I smiled to my son and hugged him. "thank you, kid" I started to think about what Colleen asked me and I said to my son: "Son, I have something to tell you"

"Yes, mom? "

"Well, you are a big boy so I wanted to say that I decided to be Colleen girlfriend's" Max was going to interject something and I stopped him. "I'm letting you know, son. You need to understand that you aren't going to be here forever and I don't want to be alone." Max rolled his eyes. "Stop, that Maximo Robbins. It's just.. Do you want me to be alone when you decide to go?"

"No mommy. It's just that I don't want another mother. I have you and my mami in my heart and I thought that you did too." He said looking at the floor sadly.

"Baby, look at me. " I said lifting his cheeks with my hands and he looked me in the eyes. "I'll never love anyone like I loved your Madre. Never. Do you hear me?" And it's true, I could never love another women like Callie. "But Colleen is pretty and she's fun and maybe you'll like her you haven't tried since the juice accident.

He didn't say anything but I know he saw us kissing and it hurt him that it was in front of her Mami's picture. So he "accidentally" rant into Colleen's white dress and she yelled at him and he hates that. And to be honest, he doesn't want any other womans near me romantically speaking.

"but I don't want to. Why don't you have fun with her without being girlfriend like before?" I can't believe that my son suggested I mean, I know he didn't mean it in that way, but still.

"It's a decision I made..." I was going to continue but I heard Teddy's car in the porch and I said. "that's Aunt T. Go grab your bag to go to aunt Mer's with your cousins"

"Yeah for you to have fun with Colleen" He said under his breath but I heard him

"You keep that and you will not touch your video game for the week." I said loud enough for him

Teddy and I dropped Max at Mer's and arrived The Archfield gala room and everyone was already here. Everything is fancy. There is one large table for all of us. A waitress came and said: "Please, ladies and gentlemen, take your sits. All my friends are here tonight sitting here tonight: Derek, Meredith, Amelia, Saddien, Preston, George, Izzie, Owen, Cristina, Alex and Addison . I can't help to remember the trip of Spain.

"I didn't know you two were invited" Derek said.

"Yeah, Mark convinced us." Preston said.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. If this woman isn't going to make an appearance real soon at least we need to tell the waitress to bring the tequila." Cristina said and we all laughed. I heard my phone alerted me about a new message and when I see the screen is Colleen.

 **Hey honey. I just wanted to thank you again for everything, I'm happy to call you mine. - Colleen**

Last night I asked Colleen to be my girldfriend officially. Maybe I should have talk with Max before but I was going to ask her anyways. I decided to give this a try and see where it head us. Maybe I'll love her one day, I don't know I just don't want to be alone anymore but I don't want to sleep around anymore and Colleen is hot and I actually have a good time with her. So last nigh I stayed with her after we had sex. The sex is good but it still felt akward to sleep and snuggle with her all night. But like I said, I'll give it a try.

 **Don't have to thank me. I enjoyed it too. I'm at the gala, still waiting for the mysterious 'old friend'.- Arizona.**

 **Well if you were here instead I'd be doing funny things to you. But have fun ;) oh, did you talk with Max already? -Colleen**

 **I did. He's still resistant about it but I made it clear that he needs to get use to the idea.- Arizona**

 **I'm glad. I'm going to keep trying to gain his love.- Colleen**

 **That'll be good.- Arizona**

I taped in the phone and in that moment the waitress came in. "Your host will be here now" he said and I said goodbye to Colleen letting her know that I'll her tomorrow.

"Finally" Derek said.

"I'm still trying to guess who is this 'old friend'" Izzie said intrigued.

I was going to say something but the door in front of the table opened. "I guess we are going to find out" I said pointing to the shade of a women.

We are trying to see through the light but we couldn't figure out who this women is. "Good evening, dear friends.

"Who are you? We can't see you because of the light" Amelia said

"I'm someone who was in the past of you all. An old friend" the women said. I'm trying to remember where I have heard that voice. It sounds familiar.

Well, then why thee mystery?" Teddy said

"Teddy, this is a surprise for you guys. Wait and see." She said. And I'm still trying to figure out who is she.

"This is getting ridiculous, if you don't end this joke I'll go."Alex said

"I see that you still have your attitude, Karev" the mysterious woman said.

"I agree with Alex" I interjected and I stand up.

"Well, Arizona I know that you don't like surprises but I think It'll worth the wait." she said

Now I am getting annoyed. "Just tell us who you are!" I said letting my annoyance speak.

"I am someone who was committed to you and we promise to never broke that commitment. We made a promise in front of the law, or friends and family but you broke that promise." she said and.. It hit me.

I'm trying to find my voice bit the shock is still stacking me but somehow I made it. "Is that you?" I asked with fear and maybe some anger. I though that I was going to pass out. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Arizona. I'm Callie. Your worst nightmare."

 **A/N: thank you guys! I hope you like it. How is Callie going to manege this? You'll see! Review makes me faster! You know what to do and let me know what hi think or if you want to see something in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie's POV**

I can't believe that I'm standing in front of my ex wife again.

This morning I woke up nervous. I thought that some of them weren't going to came. I'm glad that they did. They look almost the same including Arizona. So, I couldn't get breakfast because I was feeling that I was going to throw up so I went straight to get ready. I'm wearing a black lace long dress. My makeup is perfect and my hair is straight... I look hot. But I can't think about that right now.

Arizona is still in in shock of seeing me. She's pale and her eyes are wide open like if she saw a ghost .at this point I'm kinda are a ghost. At lest to them. Everybody is mouth open and eyes wides.

"Callie! Oh my God! What are you doing here? Addison is the first to speak after several minutes.

"The judges gave me the forgiveness for good behavior."

Again several minutes. So I speak: "So, any of you are going to say something?" I started to walk around the table to see everyone. "Dear Izzie, aren't you going to speak?" I say locking at her.

"I don't know what to say" she says.

"You don't have to do anything. Don't say anything." George, Izzie's husband said. When I shared the apartment with Cristina I meet George through Preston. He's a lawyer and we had a thing but he had like a kind of obsession with me. He started to rush things and I freaked out. But when I broke up with him that obsession grow even more.

"oh, my dear George. Izzie, have you accepted the hell of being married with him?" I ask. George testified against me in front of everyone. His testimony was the end of my marriage if you ask me. Arizona was doubting but she still had some faith. At least was trying to keep.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Izzie and I are happy" He said. "You should be in prison"

"What? Seeing me bring guiltiness to you? I mean, for your false testimony , you know..." The room went silent again. "And yes, I should. But they gave me a second chance and I'm going to use it. "

"When did you come back?" Teddy asked

"Saturday" I said.

"When are you leaving?" Preston asked.

"My dear Preston, the best lawyer in the world. The most smart one. That smart that didn't anything for me when I needed you." I said bitter. And he said nothing and I prefer that. I looked at Arizona. She has remained silent.

"What are you doing here, Torres? Looking good! "Cristina said. I can't help but smile in my inside. She believes me.

"To do justice"

"Callie, you should know.. " Teddy started but I cut her off.

"What, Teddy? What can you possible tell me if you are just Arizona's puppet?" I said I'm a bitter tone. I never had something toward her but I also considered my friend and she just didn't want to help me with Arizona anymore. And I kind of get it but still.

"Shut up! And leave us alone!" Preston said yelling at me.

"Be careful, Burke" Mark looked at him wanting to hit him but I looked at Mark and gave him a look of thank you. Mark alwyas have thought that Burke is a opportunist and now I believe him. He is just like George.

"I bet you are about to explode" I said with a evil smile. Then I looked at Arizona. "And you Arizona? I haven't hear you and I see that you haven't recovered your color." I walked towards her and grab her cup of champagne and I offered it to her. "Here, take a sip, you are going to need it."

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked while she took the cup from my hand and put it on the table. "You should be in prison paying for the crime you did."

"Wow, I'm taken from your sensibility for me." I said ironically. "It's true, I should be in jail but the justice system gave me a second chance" I said. "Anyways, we shouldn't be talking about sad things. We've been apart eight years and now that we are together again we should make a toast.

"We are leaving" Arizona said to Teddy

"We are leaving too. Come on, Meredith, Amelia." Derek said.

"let's go, Izzie." George said standing up. "Preston, Saddie, I'll give you a ride." Addison, Mark, Cristina and Owen are still silence and not moving. Good thing.

"Nobody's leaving!" I yelled .

"Are you going to force us to stay?" Arizona asked looking at me.

"Of course I will. " I said and I grabbed Arizona's iPhone from the table. "It's time to end the lies, you all can say anything but I am going to say the truth. And if you leave, I'd make them bring my son here." I looked at everyone and then to Arizona."I will and you know it. So it's your choice" I looked to everyone again.

Arizona is the first to talk in the tense silence. "You don't have the right to see your son, you lost that right eight years ago" said with a hint of cold.

I interrupted. "When you made him believe that I was dead!." I yelled . That hit me in the gut but I don't let my emotions take me.

"I preferred him to think that you were dead instead of know that his Mami is a murder!" And it hit me again. Deeper.

"I see that you weren't waiting for that" Saddie said smiling. "But you deserve it. Answer this: do you want Max to be ashamed of you or maybe his anger towards you?" she asked and I stayed silent. "Then go! And leave us alone!

"Never!" I yelled. "That's not going to happen"

"You heard Arizona, Callie" George said. "You don't have the right to see your son"

"Shot up, George!" I yelled. "Don't be hypocrite. You know what you did. Your testimony and lies sent me to jail for eight years. You don't have the right to talk to me, not even to look me in the eyes!

Izzie stand up and hit the table hard. "Enough!" She yelled. "What's your intention with this dinner? We saw you and we know you are free already! Leave us alone!"

No, Izzie! I'm sure that all of you want to wake up and realize that it was just a bad dream but it's nor the easy and you know why?" I said with anger.

Preston stand up too and hit the table. "We don't know any of your reasons and we don't care about them!"

"Sit down, Preston!" I yelled. "If you know what's best for you, sit. down!

Arizona interjected. "Please, sit down. Let's listen to Callie and then we'll leave"

"Thank you" I smiled ironically. "But I insist, don't I deserve a little welcome toast?" They stayed silent and I grabbed my cup. "For all of you, that were the greatest friends and turned your backs when I needed you. Thank you, dear friends." I looked at the group. "Thank you, dear wife." I said with anger and looked at Arizona. She took a breath.

"I am going to toast with you." Izzie said and lifted her cup to me. "For you and for that sadness of seeing you again" She said faking a smile.

"I didn't expected less of you, dear Izzie" I smiled back and lift my cup too. And then I looked to Arizona. "And you? Aren't you going to toast with me? Let's toast for our son, Arizona. You can't say no." I lift my cup. "For my son, for OUR son."

Arizona stand up and lifted her cup and click with mine. "For our son" She said and it's the first time that I truly look into Arizona's eyes. And I felt something while I remembered moments with her. God, life has been horrible on us. Arizona is like trying to read me, she was very good at that so I didn't take the risk and I give her iPhone and started to walk around the table.

"Callie, I want you to know all the truth." Arizona said.

"What? That any of you are my friends anymore?" I said ironically.

"No, it's not that. It's about your son." my ex wife said.

"Not only that. You are going to take me to the house and let me see him!" I said with cold.

"That's impossible. Tell her, Arizona." Teddy said and I can tell she is feeling, I don't know like, guilty?

"I'm going to do it when Callie and I are alone." Arizona said.

"No, do it know in front of us!" Saddie said

"What are you going to say to me, Dear Arizona?" I smiled. God, I hate to be this hypocrite, I thought.

"Please don't call me dear, it sounds empty and with hypocrisy." She said with anger.

"Whatever" I said with cold

"Callie, Max thinks that you are dead.." Arizona started and I cut her off.

"It can't be that serious." I said the emotion of thinking about seeing my son after eight years: "I'll go tomorrow and I'm going to say that it wasn't me that died that it was another women. That I just lost the memory and that I'm back." my eyes are on their way to tears but I fight them. "You take me to see him and I'll do the rest"

"It's not that easy" Arizona said

"Why not? " I asked with cold.

"Because it's impossible, Callie. " Derek said. In Lauren's journal are secrets about him the same as Preston, George, Izzie, Saddie and Amelia. To be honest I don't know if they are more secrets of the others in the other half of the journal, since when Luciano gave it to me the half was missing. But they weren't in the city. So, Teddy, Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Addison ans Mark aren't in my list. I thought that Derek was a friend like truly. When the murder happened we were working together in a trial. And even before that I thought that we had a friendship but he turned my back too. "Also, Arizona has a girlfriend and it's getting serious." Derek said.

I looked at Arizona and smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be friends with her so I can visit my son." I kept the posture but it surprise me. "What's her name?"

"Colleen" Arizona said

"Well, cheers for Colleen" everyone stay still and I looked at Arizona. "Aren't you going to make a toast for the woman of your happiness?" I smiled.

"Enough!" Izzie yelled, Addison started to talk and so I ignored the blonde.

"Callie, are you staying here?" I can tell she's kind of hurt that Mark knew and she didn't. But she works with Arizona.

"Yes." I said softly. I'll talk to her later.

"Can we go now? Too much drama and not tequila" Cristina said and it was hard to not laugh.

"One more thing" I said.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"just like you protected my son eight years hiding the truth you are going to still do the same" I said.

"What? I don't get it." Owen asked confused.

"you all are going to be silent about me being in jail. No one will no specially my son. And you all have to promise that."

"What? " Amelia asked.

"What you heard. It isn't going to be hard. I mean, since you are all good to the lying thing... " I said "So, again, it's your choice" I looked at everyone and then to my ex wife.

"I promise" Arizona said looking at teddy and then at me.

"Me too." Mark, Addison, Owen and Cristina said at the same time. I smiled truly at them.

"I promise, too." Preston said with a cold tone.

"Me too" George stand up.

"I'm in" Amelia said. Derek nodded.

"me too" Meredith, Izzie and Saddie said. Izzie still looking at Arizona. She always were in love with Arizona and now I know that she still is.

Now that everyone agreed with the promise I smile and started to walk towards the doors and make my way in the stairs and I stopped and said to them that were in the doorway. "For today, the party is over"

 **A/N1: Well, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! You are great. And for that are asking if Arizona and Callie are going to end up together, yes they are. But it's going to take a while. Are you okay about the drama? Of course they'll have their moments. But, you'll see. Give me some love guys!**

 **A/N2: I will post every week. Maybe two times at week sometimes if I have free time, more.**

 **A/N3: okay, so, ideas? Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Be free to comment or PM even if it's to know me :D I am Latina.;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I want to hear what you think of the first few chapters! Let me now. Also, there are a few mistakes -_-**

 **So to be clear: the practice real name is: Seattle health center. Also, Cristina was married with Preston Burke when Lauren was killed. Owen was there but just as part of the group of friends and when Cristina and Burke divorced, Owen made his entree in Cristina life. That being clear, any other question?**

 **Arizona's POV**

We are heading out of the Hotel all of us in shock and silence when Izzie broke it.

"Are we seriously going to pretend that nothing happened?"

"I think we all need to have the head clear first, honey" George said.

"The one who has to give us a bunch of answers is Mark..." Teddy also said. Addison interjected right after her.

"I agree! I mean, how in the world you didn't tell us? Or even me or Arizona?" I can tell she's hurt because Callie didn't contact her. She was her best friend besides Mark. So I get it.

"I made a promise, Addison. Also, I'm sure she will talk to you" Mark said

"I don't know about you, but I have to ask, are you sure that Callie was in prision? I mean, I didn't think that someone who passed eight years in prision would look like that hot.." Cristina being Cristina... Addison, Mark, Alex, Bailey laughed along with her.

"She sure looks different. That sweet, happy, shinny eyes now are full of anger, hate and sadness." Bailey added for the first time. And she's right, I didn't recognize that look.

"Arizona?" Teddy looks at me and for the first time I'm hearing something besides my own thoughts. "Are you okay? Do you want us to go to the house to talk about this?"

I'm about to answer when the receptionist stopped me. "Sorry ladies, one of you left this scarf in the table" she says politely.

"Is Callie's scarf" Meredith said.

"Oh, ok then. I will send it to Mrs. Torr..."

"I'll go" I interjected and I take the scarf from the girl hand and she said to me the number of Callie's suit. "Thank you" And with a smile she's gone.

"Arizona, you don't ne.." Bailey tried.

"I need to talk to her" I said.

"And what are you going to say?" Derek asked. "It's not the moment, you should wait and think about all of..."

"He's right!" Preston said.

"I'm going and that's it." I look at Teddy "Can you leave you car and go home with one of the other?"

"Of course" I thank her. "Are you sure you wanna do this tonight? It has been a night of shocks and surprises"

"Yeah. I need to talk so her as soon as possible and now that Max's no home it's the right time"

"Okay, well. Let's go Teddy, I'll give you a ride home" Addison offers.

We said good bye and I see everyone head out of the hotel and make my way to Callie's suit. 966.. I enter the elevator and I'm just thinking about what I am going to say to Callie.

I'm walking towards the door and I knock the door and wait. And then I see her... She looks so beautiful. That dress accentuate her curves and show off her back. I always had a thing for her back and ass. She looks at me with something that I can't describe, it's like a mix of everything, but I'm not sure.

"You found my scarf, thank you"

"The receptionist thought it was of one of us and we recognized as yours"

"Well, thank you" She says with a serious look. She tried to take the scarf but I don't give it to her.

"We need to talk"

"Other day, this night was full of emotions and I'm tired."

She tried to close the door in my face but I pushed with my hand and grabbed Callie by the arms and I put her towards me. Our bodies are touching and our faces are inches apart. "I said that I want to talk to you tonight"

She stays in silence for a few second looking at my eyes, we are still inches apart. "And I said that we'll talk other day" She finally said. "Good night."

And with that, she closed the door.

What. the. hell?

What I am feeling?

"What's happening?" I said out loud. "What's happening?" I'm overwhelm by being that close to my ex-wife.

Minutes later I'm home. I go directly to my office and sit down. And with Callie's scarf in my hands I feel my emotions finally taking over me. And I let the tears fall.

I feel the past years over. I feel my marriage with Callie. I feel our son. Our dreams.. I feel everything.

I keep looking Callie's scarf and I smell it.. It smells like her. God, I can't take her beautiful face out of my head. I can't believe she was that near of me. She looks the same and I don't know how, but she looks even better yet different. She doesn't have the same loving look anymore. And it's normal I guess.

Max.

What the hell am I going to say to my son?

I reach in the desk my lockable compartment all the cards that Callie send. I start to read the first one: " _Arizona, baby, it's been nine months and i haven't heard about you or Max. I swear to you for the life of our son that I didn't do this. You have to belie..."_ I stand up and run towards the fire in the living room and trow them in the there. I see the letters burn and I look at the picture of the women I don't know but the woman that my son see as his mother. I look down at the fire. "What the hell am I doing?" I reach for the letters in the fire and I could save some of them. I sit down in the couch seeing the woman who doesn't exist. "You are the face of all my lies."

 **AN: What do you think? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie's POV**

I enter my suit and immediately realize that I left my scarf downstair. I heard the door and when I opened it was Arizona with my Scarf. She wanted to talk to me but I told her that I was tired and we'll talk other day and she pulled me towards her. So close. I reacted and remained still, I seriously don't have the energy to talk. So I closed the door.. "What is wrong with me? What's happening?" I said to myself. I shuddered still feeling Arizona in my space. She looked beautiful in that dress. Hot. And even when her eyes look sad she still have the most beautiful eyes.

I walked to the couch and it's like I sat down in slow motion. And I feel the tears down in my face. I feel the emotions of this night taking over me and it's fair. "Arizona" I whisper. "When I saw her, I thought that I was going to fall."

Will I be able to stay firm? Will I be able to do this?

Will I be able to confront everyone?

I took Max picture of when he was a baby and my fingers touch his little face. "Will I be able to look at him and not be obvious?" I said still feeling the tears. "Will I be able to hold on? I can't do this, I can't. I don't even know how I did it. " At this point I'm sobbing.

And it was true. I don't know how I did it. I felt a hurricane in me when I saw everyone and in that moment I thought _"This is it"..._ But I remained still.

I keep looking at my son's picture. Of course I can do this. Of course I HAVE to do this. "You are strong Torres. Keep going" I say to myself. I have to fight for my son. That little boy I carried in my belly for nine months.

I decided to go to sleep. I didn't take much of my thoughts for me to fall sleep judging by how tired emotionally I was.

The next morning I woke up and I called the room service for breakfast. Then I went out to drop some of my clothes in the hotel laundry and decided to go directly to the mall and to explore more of the city. I bought more clothes and make up. I needed a phone so I decided to go to something called "Apple" that the receptionist told me assuring me that it's the best technology right now. I went straight to the store and a nice guy explained to me all this new things. I'm surprise by what this little thing can do. I also bought a laptop, we had computers at the time, so it wasn't that hard. Also, I used to be a surgeon so it can be that hard.

I head back to the hotel and I put everything in place and I heard the phone. It was Arizona. She want us to have lunch. I agree and told her to meet in the hotel's restaurant at 2:30. If she's late, believe me when I say that I'm leaving.

By 11:00 I'm on my way to the direction Mark gave me. I knock the door.

"Mark, I thought that you were coming in one ho..." She stops when she sees who it is. "Well, you are not Mark"

"I'm not" I say smiling. "Can I?" pointing inside.

"Yes, sure" She opened the door and let me in.

"Well, some things doesn't change. You still have great taste." I admire her penthouse.

"Thank you" She says looking me from head to toes.

"Addi.." I started but she cut me off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can tell you are mad at me, but it's not what you think." I paused and continue. "I went directly to my house to see Max and when I was about to ring the bell, Mark found me and he stopped me. He didn't know who I was but when he recognized me, he asked to hear him first. We went to his house and he talked to me and told me the truth." She's analyzing I guess. "I didn't contact him. It was a coincidence."

She's looking at me. Thinking. "So now you know the whole truth?"

"Are you asking if I'm aware that Max doesn't know my face? That my son things that I'm dead?" She looks at me with sadness. "Yes, Mark told me eveyrhing that Arizona did."

"Also, there's a picture of some oth.."

"I know" I'm looking at a wall because I don't want to cry. I know this is Addie, but I don't want to show weakness.

We are in silence for minutes. "I'm sorry that I asume that you contacted Mark. I guess I was hurt because even if you don't believe I still love you."

"I know."

"And I want you know, that I disagreed and tried to persuaded Arizona from lying. But she made us promise in name of Max.."

"I know. And I'm not going to have that against you guys, even if I don't understand. You had to do what you had to do in the moment." I smiled sadly. "Also, I'm grateful to you guys for being in Max life all this time."

"It was nothing, he's an awesome kid. We all love him. Even Cristina has a thing for him." She chuckles.

"Still? I thought that she was going to stop all the spoiling with the time." I laugh. Cristina and Mark always loved him since the day one. They were great Godparents.

"No, I can tell that she love hims even more and Mark too."

"Yeah, I can tell in Mark eyes." I smile.

"Max turned 10 and I'm still mad that I wasn't named his Godmother." She says rolling her eyes.

I laugh. "Arizona always said that you were going to love him like an aunt anyways and it's true, you spoiled him since he was in my belly"

"Did she talked to you the night of the dinner?" The environment changed immediately.

"No, I was too tired." I said in a cold tone. "I'm supposed to have lunch with her at the hotel."

"And what are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know. She's the one who wants to talk to me."

"Yeah but aren't you nervous? It has been eight years." She asks.

"No. I don't care about what she has to say, she had a lot of time to say something but it was more easy to bury me."

"So you don't care about her?"

"She's the mother of my son. Nothing more, nothing less." I say.

She looks at me, like trying to read me. "So all that love you felt about her?" she asks. "You two were so in love like sick in love. You were touching, kissing all the time."

"Seems like that all that love wasn't enough, Addison."

"Did you know that Arizona has never had a serious relationship until two years ago?"

What? That can be true.

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly. She focused in Max and in the opening of the practice. Arizona was like a ghost for a long time."

"So she has two years with this women?"

"No. It was a women named Joanne. But Max made her life impossible" I smile in the inside "And with the time Arizona got tired of it and feel bad for the women so she finished it. Also, she wasn't in love."

"So she is now?"

Addison stares at me with a look that I ignore, like a smirk. "I'm sure she isn't. Max doesn't like her, of course, like any other woman that it's chasing Arizona but this time Arizona made it clear for him that she was going to give the relationship a try because he's not going to be home forever and that she isn't going to be alone the rest of her life. Also, we don't like her, neither of us.

"So this time is serious?" I ask.

"Like I said, Arizona is not in love with her. But she's trying."

"Well, we can be friends for me to visit my son. That it's not going to be a problem"

"So what are your plans?" She asks

"Get back my son. That's my only interest." I say seriously. "Thanks to you and Mark I have a lot of money. Also, I want to get back to work. I know that I need to take the test but I have never stop reading and studying about orthopedics and I'm sure that I can do it."

"Well, Dr. Torres, you were a hell of a doctor, so I have no doubt of that." She winks at me.

"I want to talk to Webber to take the test in the hospital. I'm sure he'll do me the favor"

"Sure."

"So, are you working with Arizona in the practice?"

"You know that it was always my dream and Arizona asked me, so.."

"That's great. Also, I can't believe you are single"

"Yeah, well, nobody who worth it yet." She stares at me with afection. "I'm so glad you are back. You can count on me" we smiled at each other.

"Thank you. And I'm glad to have you. I missed you." I stand up and hug her.

"Well, I have to go. I have and to see Arizona in a while." I grab my purse and hand her my new number "Here's he number of my phone, call me."

"I'll text you for you to save my number. If you need anything, just hit the screen." She says while we walk to the door.

"Thank you, Addie." I hug her again.

When I'm back at the hotel I go upstairs to changed and put on some jeans, a white blouse and a leather jacket with some heels. I do my make up and I have to say that I'm good at it. At the time of 2:20 I'm going down stairs and go directly to the restaurant. I saw by the bar. She has a black pencil skirt with a black blouse and heels. I admit that she looks hotter. Focus Torres!

"Hello" I say to her when she approached me.

"We can't talk in here." She says to me.

"What? Why?"

"You see those in that table?" I see where she is pointing and see a redhead and a boy. "Yes" I say.

"That women in there is like Lauren's sister and we are friends. If she sees she's going to ask who you ar..."

"Okay, I get it."

"I really need to talk, Callie." She says looking at me while we walk in the lobby of the hotel.

I sigh. "Let's go to my suit then."

"Wait, I'm going to cancel the reservation."

"Okay, meet me in the suit." I say and I go upstairs.

Just what I needed, I thought. Being alone with Arizona after all these years... That's not how I wanted our first talk to be. I knew that I had to talk to her but I would have preferred it to be in a room with people around us, not in the tension in my suit, but here we are. I'm in the couch and I'm fin myself thinking about the first time Arizona was in here, we were so close. I remember her eyes looking directly at me.

I hear the door and I go to open it. And there she is..

"Come in." She comes in slowly staring everything. "Make yourself comfortable. In the end, this suit is much more comfortable than my jail cell in the prision." I say ironically.

 **A/N: You know I want to hear you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arizona's POV**

A new week arrived and I passed all the weekend thinking about Callie being here, near us. I was in pilot the rest of the weekend. I tried to play with Max but every time he called me I was just staring at him and thinking about Callie. But now I have to work, I find myself in my office in the practice and I was doing some charts since I don't have any surgeries this morning when I heard my phone.

"Yes, Stephanie?" I ask through the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Dr. Stevens is in here" She said. Izzie, of course. We were a thing a while ago. Even after I married Callie and I don't know how she ended up with O'Malley, they just don't fit.

"Tell her to come in. Thank you, Steph." I say and Izzie let herself in.

"Hey! how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just working." I fake a smile. I don't have anything against her but sometimes I think that she still have some feelings for me and I find her sticking her nose in my life, like she has the right to.

"Are you sure?" She comes to sit in the edge of my desk besides me and put her hand in my face. And then she sees the letter I almost burned last night. "For the color of the letters I can tell that those are Callie's? Are you regretting what you did? Arizona, it was for Max, to protect him!" She exclaim.

"I left her on her own in jail miles and miles from here. I left the mother of my child! Alone! Without family!"

"No, Arizona. You did what you had to do. First, you had a obligation with your son. You had to give him the best, a respectable home. And most important, protect him from the shame of knowing that her mother was in jail for murder."

"Sometimes I have a terrible doubt, what if Callie is innocent? What if she's innocent as she always said, as she said tonight?" I cried with tears streaming down my face. I don't even know why am I talking about this with Izzie, she hates Callie since day one.

"That's impossible. Everything pointed at her. You did the best, Arizona. I asure you." She smile at me stroking my hair.

Later that morning, I was on my way to surgery and while I'm scrubbing April was getting out of the OR.

"Hi!" April said with her usual perkiness. "Seems like the dinner on saturday was awesome, judging by Teddy being late yesterday. She's never late when she's on call." April worked at Seattle Grace Hospital but she failed her boards and was fired and she came asking for a job. She's very good at everything that comes with the administration and even if she's not part of the society she is a very important part of the practice and she run it like nobody else. Also, we have made an excellent friend. She's almost as Teddy or Nicole. "Oh, by the way, I send the necklace to Collen" She says with a tone, but I ignore it. I wonder if someone of my friends and family likes her?

"Hey. No, I guess that she didn't sleep well. Same as me I can tell." I laugh. "And thank you."

"And tell me, who was the mysterious woman?" She ask. And I freeze, She didn't know Callie and neither of us, she didn't know that my ex wife killed her best friend, almost her sister. To be honest, I don't know how that friendship worked but when Lauren died she arrived here and with the time she just clicked with the place. And with the time, she stayed at Lauren's and she needed a job. And with all that happened, the least I could do was talk to the chief for him to give her a Job as trauma surgeon. Since then, she has been part of the group with her limits of course, she thinks that neither of us know who is Lauren's killer, if she just knew...

"I prefer to not talk about her.. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to surgery. See you." And with that I enter the OR.

After I finished my surgery, I was doing the post operation papers in my office and I find myself thinking about Max. I grabbed the phone and dialed Callie's hotel and asked to pass me to her suite.

" _Hello_ " That voice.

"Callie, It's Arizona. I need to see you, we need to talk"

" _About what?_ " She asks with a cold tone. I hate that tone.

"I'll tell you in person. We can have lunch together. What do you think?"

" _Fine. We'll eat in the hotel's restaurant. At 2:30. Be puntual._ " She says. " _If you are not there, I'm going. I don't have to wait for you, I waited eight years and I'm not going to wait for you any other minute."_ And with that she hang up.

I feel my phone vibrating and I reach to see who it is. Collen. I sigh and hit the screen.

"Hey" I say.

" _OH MY GOD! I loved it. Thank you, baby. The necklace is beautiful, but you didn't have to do this. It must have cost you a fortune"_

"It wasn't a problem and I'm glad you liked it."

" _I did very much. Thank you." She says happily. "Are you okay? You sound a little off"_

"It's nothing, I just have a lot in my head, don't worry."

"Okay, well, can I see you tonight?"

"Max is going to be at Bailey's today so that's okay."

"Perfect, I'll make you something to eat. Can you stay?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can make it to dinner but Max is going to be home at 9:30 and is school night."

"That's okay I guess" I can hear her disappointment but she knows that Max comes first. Always.

"Well, I'll see you later." I see my rolex and look at the hour. Shit. 1:45. "I have work to do" Like have lunch with my ex wife "And then I have to pick up Max and the kids from school, Bye."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner, sweetheart"

That's odd. I'm going to have lunch with my ex-wife and I'm going to have dinner with my girlfriend.

I make my way to the hotel and when I arrive I go to the restaurant. I'm about to ask for my reservation but I'm stopped when I heard the voice of one of my friends: April.

Dear. Lord.

We can't talk in here. The least I need is to April asking me who Callie is. I just can't.

I see Callie walking towards me.

"Hello." She says in a Cold.

"We can't talk in here."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You see those in that table?" pointing where April and Jackson are.

"Yes" She said looking the table.

"That women in there is like Lauren's sister and we are friends. If she sees she's going to ask who you ar..."

"Okay, I get it." She cut me off.

"I really need to talk, Callie." I say looking at her while we walk in the lobby of the hotel.

She sigh. "Let's go to my suit then."

"Wait, I'm going to cancel the reservation." I said.

"Okay, meet me in the suit." She says and I go upstairs.

That was close, I thought. But I'm not sure if it's cool to talk to Callie after all this years alone in her suite.. It's not that I'm afraid of her or something like that, but I can only imagine the tension.

I make my way upstairs and knock the door and there she is...

 **A/N: Want to hear you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Callie's Pov**

"I know you suffered a lot in prision but I didn't put you in there. Lauren was killed and you were found with gum in hands." Arizona says.

"I didn't kill her! I paid unfairly for that crime. But I'll find the real killer." I say. "Sometimes I have asked myself if you have something to do with Lauren's dead." I say looking straight to her eyes. "Sit down, Arizona."

She do as told. "So you think that I killed her? Well, you are wrong. I didn't have any reason to kill Lauren."

And I actually don't know. I wish I had the other part of Lauren's diary. In the first part there's nothing that can be use against Arizona, but I don't know about the other part. I know much of the secrets of some, like Derek, Izzie and George, Saddie, Preston, Amelia. And even if the others are not in that part they can be the murder. Like Bailey, Derek, Arizona and Alex. They didn't go to the party in Ibiza but the diary didn't say anything about them so it's a possibility. I remember that must of us wanted to rest and other part wanted to go to the party. So in our case, we didn't go because I was feeling bad and it made me think that I was pregnant.

"Me neither" I said coldly. In the contrary. If it wasn't for Luciano and the diary I would be still thinking that Lauren is my friend. Since our specialties worked together sometimes... We used to talk about everything. Also, I would be still thinking that Arizona proposed to Lauren for them to have an affair. That hurt me a lot. I confronted Arizona the first time and she assured me that she only had eyes for me and that she only loved me. But she was distant and the second time that Lauren told me that Arizona approached her in the Bar of the hotel while I was getting ready I was hormonal and I had just see the pregnancy test and it was negative so I picked a fight and I was doubting hard since that. Then, everything happened and everything ended how it was left but then I read the truth. But that's not important right now.

"Please, Callie." Arizona talks and I shake my thoughts out of my head. It's not the moment. "I didn't come to talk about the past, now I'm just interested in the future." She says. " You have to understand that we needed to erase your image and we were all in the same page."

"You didn't just erased my image, you erased my remembrance and that it's something I'm never going to forgive you."

"I had to!" She said raising her voice."What did you want me to say to my son? That her mother was in a jail for being a killer convicted for the rest of her life!? That's why I put that stranger in the house. That stranger that has taken you place and that's the image that Max has of his mother." I feel like a knife in my chest. "He's not going to recognize you if he sees you." She says still with her voice raise. "Callie, at this point I can't let you tell Max that you are his mother. You are going to destroy his life! Is that what you want? Answer me." At this point I have tears running down my face. "I'm waiting, Callie. The happiness of our son is in your hands." She says with a serious look.

"It's easy for you to flip things" I say with a cold tone. "I suffered eight years of loneliness and sorrow and now it happens that I'm the only blamable of what could happen with Max's future? Well, I don't accept it!"

"Callie, please understand! We never thought that you were going to be put in freedom. You were convicted for life"

"But the justice gave a second chance and I'm going to use it. Nobody is going to denied me the right of hug, kiss and tell my son that I'm his mami.

"Callie, I beg you plea..."

I stand up and cutt her off. "Of what it is made your heart, Arizona? Of what it was make your soul?" I ask crying. "How is it possible for you to not sympathize with my suffering?"

Arizona cut me off. "I did nothing to you!"

"Do you think so!? You have stolen my son from me! You have stolen eight years of my life! You have stolen my dreams, my goals, my reasons to want to live!" At this point is in front of me and I walk towards her to face her. "How you dare to say that you didn't do nothing to me!? How!?" I hit with fist at Arizona's shoulder and she grab my arms. " I hate you! I hate you" I said sobbing while my fists still in Arizona chest. "As the same way I loved you once, now I hate you with all my heart! I hat.." And then everything went black and I feel myself falling.

 **I know it's a short chapter but don't worry. More soon! Thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arizona's POV**

"As the same way I loved you once, now I hate you with all my heart! I hat.." And with that Callie falls in my arms.

I grabbed her before she falls. "Callie, Cal.." And I end up in my knees with her in my arms. I unconsciously kiss her forehead. I stand up with her in my arms and carried her towards her room and put her in bed. I kneeled in front of her staring her. I know that she's suffering but It's not my fault. I did what I had to even if she doesn't understand. Does she really think that it was easy for me? Of course it wasn't. I lost my wife. I lost the love of my life, my best friend, lover and the mother of my child. I suffered too. Although I wasn't in a prision. I was alone with my son and I woke up everyday even when I thought that my world was breaking. And it did.

When Callie stayed in Spain my world was nothing because she was my world. Since Callie I haven't made love with any other women, because I haven't love since her. And to be honest, I don't think that I will able to love like I loved her. I have had sex this years but it empty sex even with Colleen.

I loved everything with Callie. Work, watch movies, drink some wine, play cards, cook... God, she cocked like a the Goddess she is. And the talks, we could talk for hour about everything. And I don't even know what to talk with Colleen. It's not that I'm comparing, but in that case, the difference between them, it's too much.

At this point, I'm stroking Callie's hair and I'm looking at her. God, she's so, so, beautiful. Perfectly stunning. Eight years in jail and she looks even more hotter and beautiful if it's possible. I didn't marry her because of her body but her curves and her ass had a lot to do with that. And that face and hair. I love her hair, it's silky and very soft. I would love to go through those curls. And her style, she didn't left it behind. She renewed it and she looks gorgeous with her make up done. I was going to continue but I feel her stir...

"What happened to me?" She ask sitting up.

"You passed out. I'm going to call Meredith to see you in Seattle grace." I grab my phone but Callie stops me.

"That's not necessary"

"I think you should go see a doctor." I said to her.

"A doctor it's not going to cure me from my suffering, Arizona." She says looking at me with a look that made want to hold her. "My pain is in my soul. And it's your fault." I sigh. "I resisted eight years in jail thinking that one day I was going to see my son and you want to kill that dream. If you don't let me see him I don't have any reason to live, Arizona." She says crying. God, she's breaking my heart. "You can't take away from me the only thing that keeps me living. Don't see me as the woman who loved you and that was you wife but see me as the mother of you son. I beg you to think about my pain and say something for me to have faith and for continue to live this bitter life." She's sobbing.

At this point, my eyes are shinning. I'm seeing her at her eyes and I can see her pain for a minute but I can't feel it. I don't have that right because I don't know how it feels to be without my son and to be in jail. So I just say the only thing that I could.

"Sorry." And with that, I made my way out of her suit.

* * *

I'm in my car and I compose myself and drive to Max's school. In my way I keep thinking about Callie.

"A little, but we are going to do it all together at Aun Bailey's. We all agree to that."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to see that when you get home tonight. So, you better do it." I laugh.

"Of course, mom." He smiled. He's such a good kid. God, if he only knew.

"Are you going to the Center? Do you have a surgery?" He asks.

"Yep. I have two, one with Aunt T."

"Cool. And are you going to Aunt Bailey's after work?" I knew it. But I'm not going to lie. He needs to adjust to Colleen.

"I'm going to have dinner with Colleen, son." He doesn't say anything and I see her change of humor through the mirror. "Is that a problem?"

"It is, but since you don't care about what I think about it.." He says with an attitude.

I sigh, he is Callie's son. "Maximo Robbins, stop your attitude young boy. We talked about this and I really want you to like her, you just have to try."

"I don't want to. I don't want anyone trying to be my other mom. I just have two parents, you and mami. Anyone else." He said getting upset.

"Max, she is not trying to replace you mother, she just want you to like her but you keep making it hard." At this moment, we arrived at Bailey's. "Buddy, I don't want to feel alone, that's all."

"Okay, then." He says and got put of the car. And I do the same.

We are at the door and Miranda opens immediately. "Hi Aunt B."

"Hello kiddo!" Bailey hug him and he just enter the house.

"Well, goodbye to you too, Maximo." I yell.

"Did something happened?" She asks.

"Same as always with the Colleen thing." I rub my face.

"Your problems seems to never stop." She laughs. "Do you want to come in?"

"You don't want to know." I sigh. "No, thank you. I have surgery in a few."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"It went... I don't know, one second we were talking and in the other she was sobbing."

"She is in a lot of pain."

"I know. But I didn't put her in jail, Bailey. I lived in pain too. I still do. It's like she doesn't thing that leaving her hard for me."

"I know. But think that the lie even if it was to protect Max it what most pain her." She says.

"Yeah.." I just want to drop it. "Well, i gotta go. Mark or one of the other are going to drop Max at home. Thank you for having them."

"It's not problem. I love those kids."

"I know. Take care"

* * *

I'm in the OR with Teddy.

"A bird told that you were going to have lunch with someone." She breaks the silence.

"Who?"

"Addison."

I love my scrub team, but I know what happens in the hospitals, I don't want any of this to be gossip. "Can we talk about this in my office?"

"Yeah, of course." Se says. "Are you doing something tonight? I thought since the kids are at Bailey's that we could grab a cup."

"I'm going to have dinner at Colleen's."

"So you are that serious" She looks at me.

"I'm trying. I like her and she's good."

"And Max?"

"I talked to him for the last time about this subject. I'm hoping for him to comes to terms with this."

We finish the surgery, scrub out and make our way to my office.

Teddy sits down in my couch and she sees the paper from the necklace I gave to Colleen. "Two thousand dollars for a necklace!?" Here we go.

"First, it's a fancy and elegant necklace and it has her initials with diamonds. So it's expensive and I wanted to have a special detail towards her." I look at her with a pointed look. "Second, since when I have to tell how and for who I spend my money?"

"Well, you don't have, but I just think that you crossed a line."

"I didn't. And if it was the case, it's my problem."

"Well, well, someone's grumpy." She laugh. "What happened with Callie?"

"Long story. Short, we started talking and we argued, of course to end up with Callie passing out." I say looking up.

"What? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, she woke up a little while ago, but she didn't want to see Meredith or any other doctor in that case."

"So didn't you two came with any term?"

"No, and I don't know what to do." I look at Teddy. "I told her I can't accept the fact she wants to tell Max the truth. Max it's going to hate me."

"Why is Max going to hate you?" Nicole ask while she and Addison enter my office. Nicole wasn't in the moment that all happened but she was part of Seattle Grace and since I wanted to make the Fetal surgery specialty so I asked to join us. And she has been one of my rocks. She knows everything and even when she doesn't know Callie, she has always believed her.

"Because my ex wife is back"

"What the..? When?"

"She's here since past week but we find out last saturday. She was the lady of the party." Addison says.

"You have to be kidding. Why I'm knowing this today?"

"Because I needed to think this weekend and I didn't want to talk about it."

"How did the talk went today?" Addison said.

"You talked? Alone?" Nicole interjects.

"You must know Addison, since you are Callie's best friend." Teddy says.

"It's not like that and you know it. I wanted to talk to her, yes. But she went to my house anyways. And you know that I have always think that she is innocent." Addison said.

"You talked to her too?" Nicole asks. "Why do I have to be last to know everything. That's not fair." She sometimes act like a kid.

"I wanted to think that too but there's a difference between thinking and knowing.." Teddy said.

"Okay, but that's the point, we DON'T know exactly, Teddy. We at least needed to give her the benefit of the doubt" Addison point out.

"We did, Addison. But guess what? She was found guilty." I say. "But what I did was to protect Max. And if you need to say something to me, this is the moment. Or if you want to be on Callie's side, tha..."

Addison cut me off.. "This is not about taking sides, Arizona. Callie's free now and she has suffered enough." Addison said.

"Yes, tell that to Lauren's family and April..." I said.

"Arizona.." Addison tried.

"You know what? You are saying all this.. But I have suffered a lot too, maybe not in a jail but I did. And seems like you and Mark have forgotten that. So if you want to be with Callie, then go.." I said.

"I'm just thinking about what's the best for Max, Arizona."

I don't want to fight with Addison. I get her. But I'm upset and it's not the moment. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Later in the evening, I'm at Colleen's. She's in the kitchen making dinner and like usually these I found myself thinking about Callie, Max and all that happened.

Minutes later Colleen, comes into the living room, and sit in my lap. "You seem tense." She says.

"A lot of work." I put my hand in her back.

"Are you sure that's it?" She begins to kiss my neck and reach the back of my ear. I can't tell her that my ex-wife is back and that Max's mother is alive and blabla... I just can't. Not right now.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my plate right know." I can't stop thinking about Callie.

"You know that you can talk to me about everything? Right?" God, is she going to continue with this shit. I don't want to talk or think. So for her to shut up I lift her and drop her in the couch and I put myself on top.

"Yes. Now shut up." I kissed and I lift her shit up and started to kiss her chest and collarbone.

"We only have 15 minutes. The lasagna is in the oven" She says.

"It's enough" I said and with that I continue my work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Callie's POV**

After Arizona left I couldn't stop crying. I kept thinking about what she said. It hurt me a lot. Max doesn't know me. He doesn't know the real woman who had him in her belly for nine months. That pains me like hell.

I needed to talk: Mark and Addie... So I grab my things and I take a taxi to Seattle grace Hospital, I need to talk to Webber anyways. I enter the hospital and see the place where I passed many moments. I knew my friends, where I made a career that made me proud of, here I developed a relationship with the women that ended up being my wife and where I gave birth my son. Max. God, I want to see him so much.

Not much has change. The technology, of course, some new buildings, the decoration, but it's not how I imagine it. I keep waking and I'm remembering soo much: the shooting, when my dad disowned me, when I finished my specialty, when I was fired.. I could go on. Now, I'm front of the elevator I press the bottom and I enter. In that moment came to my memory when Arizona asked me on a date. I have to smile to that. Then I remember when she kissed me when we broke up because I wanted kids and she didn't... How things change, it's ironic.

Anyways, I headed to Webber's office, I found it normal it normal that he's still the chief.

"Can I help you, dear?" The receptionist ask me. What happened to Patricia?

"I want to see Doctor Webber. Is he avail.."

"Who is asking for me?" He is waling but is seeing his phone.

"An old friend" I say.

He looks up and had to grab his phone before his phone could hit the floor. "Torres?" He ask, still in shock.

I smile. "The same and only" He touch my arm and I chuckle.

"Okay, you are real."

I laugh. "I can assure you that I am." He's looking at me, still touching me. "Can we talk in your office?"

"Yeah, of course." He pint at his door. "Loren, don't pass me any calls"

I enter his office. The same. "Adele doesn't bother anymore about you not taking her calls?"

"She would if she was alive." He smiles sadly.

"What!? When!? how!?"

"Two years ago. She had Alzheimer, was in a nursing home. Long story, short, she had complication with her heart when we had to opperate but she wasn't strong enough." He said. "But don't change the subject Torres, what are you doing here. It's been eight years."

"I think that you know everything that happened."

"I do. I'm the chief, I know everything." We laugh together. "But from what I know you were.."

"I know.. To be there for the rest of my life. But I kept appealing and they let me free because of good behavior. Also, I'm innocent." He stares at me not knowing what to say. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't do it. The problem was that I was stupid enough to touch the gum and that plus O'Malley's declaration put me in."

"So you are here..?"

"Well, I'm back because of my son."

"But do you kno?... He start.

"I do."

"Well, I was actually asking why were you here in my office?" He smiled.

"I want to take the exam for me to get back to work. I kept reading and Studying. I know I can do it." I said.

"I'm sure of that. I didn't put my trust in you for nothing. I know how good you are. Do you want me to offer you a position? When do you want to take it?"

"Thank you Richard. And the sooner, the better." I smile. "And about the offer, I don't want to be rude, but I'll get back to you about it I have other plan."

Nodding. "What about on friday?" He asks.

"Perfect."

"Do you want some help?"

"I have Sloan and Addison. I'm sure they can help me."

"Great." He stand up and put his hand in my shoulder. "I'm glad you are back. And you can count on me."

I make my way to the exit. "Torres?" He calls my attention.

"Yes?"

"I believe you" I smile again and head out.

* * *

When I finished with Webber I made my way in search of Mark. We agree to go to my suite so we called Addison to join us. And now we are in the living room drinking beers and talking.

"It's too much, guys. Too much. I'm strong but sometimes I feel defeated." I say and take a sip of my beer. "Arizona don't want me to see my son and I don't know what to do."

"I have faith that she's going to give in" Mark said.

"Me too" Addison says.

"I doubt it. But if she thinks that I'm going to let go that easy, she doesn't know me."

"Believe, she knows." Addison says.

"Did you talked to her?" Mark asked.

"Kinda. She's mad at us or I think that she was just upset after she talked to Callie. But she said something about you and me taking Callie's side."

"Guys, I don't want to bring you problems. I actually prefer you near my son."

"I can assure you that everything it's okay. She was just upset." Addison says.

"Tell me about Arizona's girlfriend." Addison's eyes almost pop and Mark was going to spill his beer. "Stop that" I said rolling m eyes.

"What you want to know?" Addie ask.

"I don't know. Surprise me." I say.

"Well, they meet in the hospital and started to date." Addie says.

"Yeah and then nine months later of them being dating, Arizona accepted to introduce her to Max." Mark added.

"Why nine months later?"

"First, because Max doesn't want any women near Arizona romantically speaking. And second, because judging by Max behavior towards Arizona being with partner, she wanted to be sure of the relationship." Addie says.

I smile in my inside about Max being protective and jealous of her mother. God, I love him so much. "So she's sure about this relationship?"

"She is not in love, but this time she made it clear for him that she didn't want to be alone the rest of her life. So I guess that she's seeing this in long terms." Mark says.

"Yes, Addison told me the part where Arizona talked to him."

"So you are okay with that?" Addie ask.

"With Arizona having a girlfriend?" She nods. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? We are divorced. She can do whatever she wants." I say coldly. "So you told me that he has a Nanny?" I don't like that too much but I trust Max with Arizona.

"She's Leah. Addison and I don't like her much because she's basically in love with Arizona." Mark says.

"Yeah. Oh, and she knows all the truth."

"What? She knows who I am?"

"Yeah, she found photos of you and Arizona explained. She doesn't like you because in her own words, you made Arizona to be unhappy." Mark says.

"Who dare she?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she's like Arizona's bulldog." Addison says.

"But she's good with Max?"

"She is but sometimes I think that she's good with him because she has faith that Arizona will fall in love with her."

I roll my eyes at that. "Why is everyone in love with Arizona?"

"What are you talking about?" Addie asks.

"Maybe about Lauren" Mark says.

"Mark!" I snapped.

"What is it about Lauren?" The red head asks.

"Ups." He says with a sorry look. "I thought that since you talked to Addie you told her the same as me."

"I did, idiot. But I don't like to talk about it." I say.

"About what?"

I sigh. "Lauren made me think that Arizona proposed to have an affair with her. We had fights about it in Spain and when everything happened everything stayed like that. Until Luciano, my lawyer gave Lauren's diary and in that diary she says that I was an idiot for believe her and for doubt about Arizona." Everytime that I remember that it pain me too much. I hate that I had doubts about Arizona.

"Seriously?" Addie ask in shock.

"Yeah."

"What else did she write in the diary?"

"I can't tell but it has secrets of most of the people that went to Spain. Except of you Mark, Arizona, Bailey and Alex."

"So why you doubt about Arizona being innocent?"

"Because there's another part of the diary but I don't know where it is." I say.

"But how do you know that Mark is innocent?"

"Hey" He snapped.

"Because Mark was having dinner with Lexie, he found out when they arrived at the hotel" I said.

"Sorry Mark, I was just asking." Addie asks. "So you don't have doubts about Arizona anymore?"

"If you are talking about her cheating, then no. But she doesn't know that I know and like I said, I don't care what Arizona does with her life."

"If you say so.." Mark adds.

"Changing the subject, I want to ask you a favor, guys."

They look at each other. "I don't know if we are going to like this." Mark says.

"Me too. But what is that?" Addison says.

"I want you to take me to see my son" I said and they stay in silence.

"Guys, I beg you. Take me to the house, Leah or Arizona is not going to deny you to go inside. You can introduce me as a your friend of colleague ." I say while the tears stream down my face.

"Callie, please, you put us in a dilemma" Addison said pleading.

"No, look, I'm not going to say a word that could put me in evidence, I'm going to hold my tears, I'm going to drown my need of kiss him, hug him and the need of tell him that I'm his mother." I said crying. Mark and Addison have both tears in her face. "I'm going to be in silence, just looking at him. I swear guys."

 **A/N: So tell me guys what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arizona's POV**

I'm at home in my office and Leah is with me. Max is at school and I have just one surgery in the afternoon.

I told Leah everything with details. She knows about Callie and all that and she has always been there for me. She's like family.

"She wants to see her son and I don't know what to do." I say to Leah.

"Give her money. Buy her for her to go away."

"No, I don't think that she's going to accept. Much less with money." I say. "I decided to continue and have a formal relationship with Colleen, finally."

I know that Colleen and Leah don't like each other but Leah is part of our lives so she has the right to know.

"I'm glad. In this moment in moment in capable of being in good terms with that if that means that your ex wife is going to stay away." She says like with regret. "I hater her, Arizona. I hate her because of everything she did to you." To be honest sometimes thinks that she hates Callie because of what she represents in my life. "You can't let her being near this house because if she enters one time, she's never going to left you."

* * *

I agree too have eat with Colleen in her apartment today.. I'm in the couch and Colleen it's talking in her phone. We ordered Chinese and it's in its way. As always I just think about Callie and Max. Callie's return just complicates my life.

"The food it's here, sweatheart."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." I say to her.

"What happened, baby? You are acting odd since you arrived."

"It's nothing. How are the things for the dinner in my house this weekend?" I ask Colleen last time I saw her to prepare a dinner at my house for me to introduce her formally as my girlfriend in front of my friends and my parents. They are arriving this thursday and I'm nervous about it because of the Callie thing. They have come to the terms of my lie with the years. My dad didn't like it but he finally understand it. They loved Callie and they were devastated when they find out about everything. Specially my mom. Also, they are moving next month to Seattle.. What a perfect timing, I thought sarcastically. I wish Tim was here.

"Everything is ready and wonderful. I'm sure they are going to love everything. And I hope they like me, I bought a new dress for the occasion." She says smiling. "About the trip, everything is almost ready too for us to go nest month." I also ask her to organize a trip for us to celebrate our relationship.

"Good, good." I say looking at the space. "We are going away for a while."

"Yeah, I hope Max likes Disney."

"He will."

She stand up "I'm going to bring you a little of white wine that I put in the freezer."

To be honest I just want to run. I'm so coward that I can't face Callie.

Collen told me to eat something and I did. We ate in the table and talked a little.

"Everything was good." I said while I walk to the couch and sit down. She sits besides me.

"You didn't eat much"

"I wasn't that hungry"

"Honey, I have to give you some bad news." I look at her.

"What happened?" I see tears in her face and I face her. "What is it?"

"In the preparatives of the dinner and the agency, making the reservations for the trip I lost my necklace." She says crying and with a worried face. "Forgive me honey. I didn't mean to lost something that important. It was accident. I'm sorry."

"That's it? Hey, it's okay. It's something material. It can be replace." I calmed her down. I thought it was something worst. I can't care less about that. After I calmed her we kept talking a little but It's getting late and I have to go to the Center.

I stand up and grab my purse. She follow me and ask. "Are you sure that you are not mad with me for losing the necklace?"

"No, you told me that it was an accident and I understand it." I say to her and I open the door. "And it has an insurance, so I'll just report it."

"Oh, love, thank you for being that understanding." She says as she kiss me in my lips.

"Well, good night." She keeps kissing me.

"Good night, see you, love."

* * *

I make my way to my office and when I enter I see George in my couch.

"Hey my friend!"

"Hello Arizona" George and I made a nice friendship since the trip to Spain. He was with Callie but it didn't work. He always respected me and I appreciated. He has conical tumor condition. He's a lawyer with Preston but he has always been a little stingy. Also, he has been a lot of help when it comes to legal things here in the center. A while ago Derek found a inoperable tumor in his spinal cord that reaches his brain. He's almost dying. We don't even know how he's walking. Since he has no family he ask me to find another lawyer to do his testament. Izzie didn't want to but it's his last will and I wanted to help him.

"What are you doing here? Do you need something? You could have call me and I would have go to your house."

"it's okay, I wanted to go out. I needed to.

"Well, since you are here, I want to talk you about something that it's not going to like you."

"Uh, about my testament?"

"Yes, don't worry about the lawyer, I'll paid for that, but you have to do it. Everyone who has properties needs to do it."

He stand up and I hurry to help him. "Arizona, you have been so good to me. I have a hight esteem about you and I have paid you very bad." He says with regret. At least is what I can read.

"I don't understad you, George." I say smiling.

In that moment he reaches for something in his pocket and he handed me a letter. "Here. Don't read it until I die. Not before. Promise me." He says.

"But are you saying that, George?" I ask.

"Just promise me!" He says raising his voice.

"Okay, okay.. Calm down, I promise you."

"Take this letter and put it somewhere safe. I don't want anyone else reading what it says."

"I'll do it, I promise." I say and put the letter in my purse."

Then he grabs my hand and ask me. "Arizona, do you forgive me?"

"What?" I laugh. "For what do you want me to forgive you?"

"Someday you'll know." He says looking at me. "I have to go, I need some rest."

I say good bye and call his bodyguard to help George. He's gone and I ask myself about what is in the letter.

* * *

I rocked my surgery with Addison that ended up bringing a new life to this world and I picked Max up. We went for an Ice cream and then came home to a match of chess. I love to play with him. She is so smart and he reminds me of Callie. I loved to play with his mother so much, we used to challenge each other. We had a lots of bets some of the prices were pay in bed or in many other parts of the house. The pool. Oh those nights.. I miss the heat I had with Callie.

I shake those thoughts and I find myself in my office at home. Max is with Leah and we just finished his homework. Callie. I don't know why but I can't get out of my head the moment that Callie stayed in jail.

 _-Flashback.-_

 _I see Callie in her jail cell and it brakes my heart. She's wearing a navy suite._

 _"Arizona!" She calls and grab my hand trough the cell and I remove my hand. "Baby, I swear to you for our son and for our love that I didn't kill Lauren!" She says sobbing._

 _"I want to believe you but the jury found you guilty." I say with tears in my eyes. "Callie, If you love our so..."_

 _"You can doubt about my innocence but never about the love I have for my Max." She yells at me._

 _"Then accept our separation." I say breaking in the inside. "It's the best for Max."_

 _"I'll do whatever it takes for Max to be okay." She's sobbing. "I would do anything when it comes to my son. If you want to separate, do it."_

 _-End of flashback-_

I remember that and my heart shakes. Did I do the correct? Was I too hash and cruel with Callie?

 **AN.. Guys, so from now on, I´m going to publish twice(most of the time) but always at least once a week. I wanted to reward you for left you hanging but University is there and My carrrreerrr (medicine) is demanding. But I love to write and I have some chapters already done... Also, I wanted to ask you.. Is there a suggestion one you have? Question or whatever you want me to say just leave it in the comments or pm me.. AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND SUPPORT. THANK YOU REALLY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, so I know that you want to read about Callie and Max together, but hold on. This is a slow burn and you have no idea this story has for you. Also, this is inspire in a Mexican soap opera that I love but I changed most of the scenes... There a few surprises in the story. You'll see. And remember that I decided to post two times a week. Sometimes one. But I WILL FINISH THIS FF! PROMISE! be patient! THANK YOU!**

 **Callie's POV**

Mark and Addie left saying that they are going to think about it. After they left I went to bed and now I'm here thinking about everything.

I remembered when I passed out in Arizona's arms and I told her to not see me as the woman who loved her but as the mother of her son. I begged her to say something for me to hold on. She said "Sorry".

She said sorry. Arizona ask me to forgive her. How is Colleen? How is the woman that is Arizona's girlfriend? And who knows, maybe her wife one day.

Today I'm headed to see one of the people that went to Spain.

I enter his home when the nurse let me in. I waited in the living room and wait for him.

"... And the next time, ask who it is." He yells at the nurse.

"I can assure you that I'm someone familiar, George." I say to him smiling.

"Clara, let us alone." She nods.

"I can tell that you are still very miserable." I say looking at his house. It looks old and dark.

"Why did you came?"

"To talk about you and me." I say with a serious, hard and cold tone.

"How did you ended up free?" He ask with a scared tone.

"Like I said the night of the dinner, they set me free because of my behavior in prision. They gave me the freedom I lost because of your false testimony" I said raising my voice.

"Don't talk to me like that." He says afraid. "Don't you see that I'm diseased?"

"Yes, you have the worst decease, the consume you. Even at the point that you are attached to the only thing that you have, your money."

"Callie, please.." He begs me.

"Don't you remember, George? Don't you remember when you put you fortune at my feet? When you offered me all your money for being yours even with you being married."

"I have said a lot of crap in my life."

I laugh. "Then you didn't find me attractive?"

"At that time, the only thing that mattered to me was to have you." He looks at me up and down and I feel disgusted but I don't let him notice. "I see you and I can tell that you still are beautiful. Maybe even more." He says. "What do you want, Callie? What are you looking for?"

"I can tell by your voice that you are afraid of something. What are you afraid of?" I ask. "Are you afraid of dying? The past that I represent? Are you afraid of the crime that was made eight years ago?" George was ask to testify because he saw the real killer going out of the room when they moved me to an office. Since the killer was in the closet, they waited for the room to be empty and once it was, the killer flee and George saw who it was. But since he wanted revenge, he lied and I sank with his lie. "Or even worse, are you afraid of your conscience? You conscience hurts because of your lie and what you did to me, just because I din't want to be yours!" I yell. "Answer me, George!"

"Let me alone. Do not bother me. Have mercy!"

"Mercy? Do you think that you deserve mercy?! You didn't have any of it with me."

"Callie, forgive me. I beg you!"

"Forgive you? Why?" I say looking at him with disgust. "You lied because I rejected you. You lied because I rejected you disgusting insinuations! Have you ever told Arizona? Have you told her that you lied for revenge!?"

"I didn't! I will not do it." He says. "Let me alone, please. I regret it but let me alone."

"You regret it but you are not disposed to recognize your cowardice!"

"Why? You are free. Why do you want me to say it?"

"For me to clean my name!" I yell.

"The truth will be known, but after I die." He says like to make me feel sorry for him.

"Don't think that I'm sorry for you. And I don't think that you deserve forgiveness. The only thing I feel for you is hate. I hate you with all my soul. And I wish for you to don't have peace for the rest of your miserable life."

* * *

I'm in the taxi on the way to my hotel. That talk with George tired me emotionally but I needed to do it. When I enter my suite I heard the phone and It's Mark.

"I kept thinking about what you asked us and you are right." He says.

"What are you saying, Mark?"

"That you have the right to see your son and I'm going to help you."

He says and with that I'm up with the emotion. "really?"

"Yes, really. But I'm going to tell what we are going to do."

"Whatever you say, Mark. To see my son I'll do anything."

* * *

Mark picked me up at the hotel and we are on our way to see my son. God. God. God. I can't believe it.

When Mark stops I realize that this is not the house where my son lives, but Seattle Health Center. Arizona's practice.

"Mark, this is not the house. What are we doing here?"

"Max usually is in here this day of the week, so I thought that you can see with some distance. It's mor..."

"Tim is dead!?" I see a wall with a photo of Tim, my ex brother in law. Is like a memorial for him.

"Yeah, he died in the field some years ago." God, Arizona...

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mark?"

"Because you needed to find out yourself."

"I don't feel good, Mark." And it's true. That notice caught me out of ward. "Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure."

When we are in the car I say.

"I can't believe that Tim's dead." I say sadly. I loved Tim. "And Barbara and Daniel? Are they okay?"

"They are, they actually coming next weekend. And they are planning to move in Seattle to be near Arizona"

"Do you know if they know about my return?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so."

"And they know.. You know, the whole truth?"

"Yeah.." He looks at me.

"They must hate me." I sigh.

"It was hard for them since they loved you too much. They disagree with Arizona's choice but they had to accept it like the rest of us."

We stay in silence for a while and Mark's phone starts to ring. We see in the car screen that it's Arizona. He looks at me and ask me if it's okay.

"Stay in silence" He answer the phone. "Blondie, good to hear from you." I can't believe that he still call her that.

 _"Hi Mark. How are you?"_

"I'm great. May I ask to what do I own this pleasure?"

 _"Well, I was calling because I want you to come to dinner this saturday."_

"Of course." He looks at me. "What's the occasion?"

" _I want to make things with Colleen formal and I you know that my parents are going to be here visiting so I want to do it right."_

What? She's really serious about this. I don't realize how much it hurts that Arizona is moving on with another women. Come on, Torres! She can do whatever she wants. She's not your wife. She means nothing.

Mark looks at me. "Well, I'll let you know. But I think that that ca be arrange."

" _Well, I hope to see you. Kids are allowed of course. Tell Lexie I say hi."_

"Thank you. Bye."

We stay in silence a few minutes. I just don't know what to say. I can't forbid my friends to go even if it hurts me. They are Arizona's friends too. It's just that it's a little awkward...

"Do you know Colleen?"

"Yes, I do know her." Mark says.

"I want to know her. I want to know the women who one day could be my son stepmother."

Minutes later we arrived the place that I assume is Colleen's apartment.

We get out of the car and make our way to the apartment. Is a modest building nothing bad.

Mark knocks the door and we are waiting. "I don't know how you convinced me of being in here. What are you going to say to her?" He ask and knocks again.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it, I'll make something up. But I want know what type of woman is around my son."

Mark knocks again and in that moment a woman approach us "Who are you looking for?"

"We want to see Colleen Danton." Mark says.

"She's out. Do you want to leaver a message?"

Crap! "No, it's okay. Thank you." Mark says and we make our way to the car.

Mark offers me a coffee and we arrived at a cute and homely coffee shop.

"We discovered this shop and since then Addie, Lexie and I love it." He explains.

"I can see why. It's very homely."

"Yeah. Well, I brought you here because I'm not going to drop you in the hotel until you eat something strong."

He waves his hand to the guy in the other table and orders some dinner and water.

"Thank you Mark. You have been so good with me." I say with tears in my eyes.

"It's not a problem. I do it because I want to." He smiles at me. "I was thinking, maybe you should work in something while you take the test for you to be a surgeon again."

"The only thing that I did in this eight years was work with the silver you used to send me."

"Well, you can continue. And you are going to do some money too, so that's a win-win." He says smiling.

"Thank you, Mark. But I talked to Webber already and I'm going to take the test this weekend."

"That soon!? Do you want some help?"

"Well, that would be good. But I can do it, I kept reading all those years. Also, I know that I can't jump an operate right away but I know I can do this. Also, I NEED to do it. I miss it too much." And it's true. I miss too much the OR and to cut.

"I bet."

In that moment a lady comes in. "Mark, it's so good to have you here."

"Rose, it's good to see you. Thank you."

"Don't stand up." The lay sits down in the chair in front of me. She is a little old. Not like sixty or anything but I can see in her eyes her experience about life. She has blonde hair, hazel eyes and white skin. She has a classic style. She sees mature, in peace and in control of her. She is the type of people that when you look at their eyes you could tell them your life.

She sees my tears and looks at me. "Why is a woman this beautiful crying?" She smiles at me. "I can bet that the reason is love."

And in that moment I had the impulse of tell her everything.

"Callie, she is Ofelia. She is the owner of this coffee shop and a good friend."

I dry my tears and offer her my hand. "Hi, I'm Callie Torres." I smile as I can.

"Ofelia. Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand and smiles warn at me.

"Cal, she's a feminist and I've seen her defending women like no other. And she gives the best advices, I can assure you."

"That's truth. Thank you, Mark. But really? Is there something I can help you with?" Ofelia ask me.

"Just a situation with my ex wife."

"Do you love her?"

"I.."

Mark interject. "It's not like that, Ofelia. Arizona did something in the past and now don't want to revert that."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help.." She hand me a card. ".. You can find me here at La Locanda."

"Thank you. I liked it really much. It feels homely." I say.

"Well, that was my intention when I opened it." She smiles.

"Well, Callie, We have to go. I have to get back to the hospital."

"Yeah, of course." I stand up. "Ofelia, thank you, really. And I hope to see you soon."

She smiles at me back. "Don't thank me, hun. I'm here to help."

* * *

Mark drop me at the hotel and I go to the gym to work out a little. Arizona and I used to run or we went to the gym together. Sometimes we just stayed home to work out but we loved to do it together. I finish my work out and shower. I'm hungry.. I order a capresso salad.

I got tired of watching tv and try to sleep. Minutes and minutes pass and I can't stop thinking.

"Why I can't stop thinking about Arizona?" I sit and turn on the light of my lamp. I sigh. "Is it possible that I'm still in love with Arizona?"

Okay I have to say that what we had was something really strong. Arizona and I were so happy. Truly happy. I'm not saying that our relationship was perfect, we had our ups and downs but in the end of the day we made up.. And how we used to, God... Arizona was always making me laugh and I have to admit that I couldn't stay mad at her or the other way around. We promised to each other that we were never going to bed mad at the other or we rather no sleep. But then I remember all that happened between us at Spain...

"No, no, that can't be true... After everything, I can't love her." although we were so happy. We were so In love.

 _-Flashback-_

 _We are laying in bed after we exhausted each other. My head is in Arizona's chest my arm in her midsection and Arizona has her arms around me hugging me. I feel so peaceful and in that moment Arizona kiss my forehead._

 _"I love you." Arizona says kissing my forehead again._

 _I look up at her and smile. She looks at me and kiss my nose. "I love you, so much."_

 _-End of flashback-_

Arizona was the love of my life. I would never love like I loved Arizona. Never.

 **A/N: Well, here it is. What do you think? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arizona's POV**

I'm currently at Seattle Grace Hospital. I was performing a surgery on a new born that I was requested for. Sometimes they call me and since the Chief left me and the others doctors of the center the privileges. I scrub out and make my way to Mark's office. I feel the need to talk to someone and I know that even if he's Callie's best friend he can separates both friendships. Mark is Maximo's Godfather and also has been a great support as friend to me.

I knock the door and Mark answer: "Come in"

I enter. "Hello Mark"

"Blondie, this is a surprise. Is good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?" He asks.

"Yup. Do you have something to do right now?"

"No, no. It's okay." He smiles. "Sit." He says pointing to his couch. I sit and he do the same turning around one of the chair in front of me. "So? Is something wrong?"

"I need an advice." I tell him.

"Of course."

"Do you think that is fair for my son to know the truth now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The truth Mark! That Callie was in jail for eight years. That his mother is a murder."

"Arizona, you need to be fair with Callie and with your conscience. You can't stop her from see her son."

"But for Max she's dead." I say.

"That's the point. You don't want her to see his soon because of your fear if your lie is known. That is selfish, Arizona.." He says seriously. "If you came here asking for an advice from me, then listen, you need to tell Max the truth."

"No, no.. I can't.." I say looking at the grown.

"Look, you are going to feel like your heart is about to break but immediately you are going to experience the peace of telling the truth."

Okay. I have to say that Mark has become an admirable man. He has change a lot in the pasts years and I'm so grateful for him to be part of my life. But at the same time I don't think I can do this. At least not right now. "Mark, I can't do what you're asking me to. Eight years ago I lied because I didn't want to destroy my son's life. I'm not going to tell him the truth now. That's not selfish." I say and then I stand up. "I'm sorry Mark but I can't do that."

"Then I'm done with this conversation, Arizona." He says and I can see his disappointment. He stand up too and is about to exit his office.

"Mark, please, please.." I plead before he can left me talking alone. "Don't leave me like this."

"I was with Callie at the Center. I was going to let her see Max at least from distance."

What the? .. "And? She saw him?"

"No. She saw Tim's memorial and that shocked too much."

"And what happened? What did you tell her." I ask.

"She felt bad and wanted me to drop her at the hotel." He says. "And I told her that he died but I didn't say much. I think that she need to find out by you." He says.

"I'm sorry that she had to find out like that" I really am.

"Arizona, Callie is not going to stop until she has Max in her arms calling her mami... She's a mom and she has suffered a lot." Mark says changing the subject. "Eight years of jail are not a paradise.."

"I know. I can only imagine, Mark. And I don't want to excuse myself by saying this, but I have suffered a lot too. I loved Callie with all I had. I was the happier women in the world! And in one moment, that tragedy, that crime." I say somehow... "Callie convicted and I alone with a baby not knowing what to do. My life, my world, my love was destroyed, my future!" At this time my voice was raising.

"I know, Arizona" Mark says offering me his hand. "It's not new that your telling me. I know that you haven't been happy since then. You have pretended, yes, but you haven't feel it for real. But you did that to yourself.

Mark is right somehow. But I... "I did it thinking in everyone else and not in myself. I did it thinking that it was best for Max."

"Tell me something Arizona, do you still love Callie?" I soft myself instantly. "Answer me, Arizona. Do you still love her?" Mark ask again.

"I loved her all life. And now, I don't know my feelings towards her."

"But are you still going to make things formal with Colleen?"

"We are going to do it this weekend." I say removing my hand from Mark's.

"Think it, Arizona. Think about it. You once decided without thinking. I ask you to think about it this time because you are going to suffer that for a long, long time.."

* * *

I need to clear my head a bit. I make my way to Colleen's to try. I knock the door and seconds later Colleen open the door.

When she sees me she smiles. "Baby! I wasn't expecting you!" She hugs me and kiss me in the lips. "Come in, sit down!"

In the moment she kissed me I don't know why my mind was thinking so much instead of clearing my mind. So I knew..

"Do you want to drink something? I'm going for a cof.." She offers me.

"No, no, Colleen.. Come on, sit with me." I point next to me in the couch.

She sits. "I want to tell you what I'm thinking." Her expression changes. "Colleen, I'm sorry. But I can't formalize with you." I say.

"What? What are you saying?" She says getting upset. "Why!? Why are you doing this to me, Arizona? I have give you everything! You only have gave me the word of formalize with you with you friends and family and you have to do it for us to have a future as a family, Arizona!" She says raising her voice.

"Please, don't be like this, Colleen." I say trying to keep the calm. "I have enough problems."

"Is that the reason why you can't formalize?" She lows her voice. "Because you have problems?"

"Yes."

"If you resolve them that means that we are going to formalize?" She ask.

"Colleen.."

"Answer me!" She snap.

"I think so.."

"Then we only have to postpone, baby." She says more calm. "We are not going to formalize this weekend. I swear that I'll wait until your problems are solve. And since your parents are moving to Seattle we can do it another time." She says smiling and kiss me while she rubs my neck. "You don't know you scared me, sweetheart."

I stand up and stand in front of the window and Colleen put her arms around me. "Don't worry about nothing. I will handle everything and I will make sure of call our friends to let them know that we postpone the dinner."

"Thank you for taking the notice like this." I say.

"I'm going to be your wife someday, Arizona. How you think that I'm not going to understand you?" That caught me out of ward. But we have talk about this because I don't want to show Max that I'm not serious about this. Also al the talk about me not being alone when Max is in College Colleen thinks that I'm referring to marry her. And maybe, but is soon. "I just want to love you and to be here for you. You are always going to find support in me." She says kissing my neck. I turn around and look at her. She put her arm around my neck and we kiss.

* * *

After my talk with Colleen I went to the Center and had surgery. I picked up Max from school and left him home with Leah and now I'm making my way to Callie's hotel. I need to talk to her. I called her while I was on my way and told her that I need to talk. I'm already waiting for her in the lobby of the hotel and I see her getting out of the elevator.

"What do you want? I have things to do." She says cold, like always.

"What things?" I ask while we walk to the door of the hotel.

"It's none of your business. But I'm not going to be rude." She says. "I want to rent an apartment for me to have my own space."

"Well, if you want I can.."

She cut me off. "Give me money?" She stops and look at me. "No way. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." She says. "Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"Come on, let's walk a little." She sigh. "Yes, it's going to do us good." I say and she start to walk.

We make out way to the park. "Callie, I want to make a deal with you."

"What type of deal?" She ask while we are still walking in the park near the hotel.

"I have been thinking, and I think that you have the right of see you son." I say. She stops surprise. I stop as well and turn around. "But not talk to him. If you accept this term, I will let you see him. Otherwise I'm going to take him out of the country and you are never going to know about him."

"You ask me to not talk to him? To not tell him anything?" She asks confused. "You think is better your lie than my truth?" She provoke me.

"You need to give me time for me to destroy my lie." I say

"I accept! Do it now, what are you waiting for?" She snaps.

"It's not that easy, Callie." I say to her. "I need to find the moment. I'm thinking in our son! Not in me."

"Those touching words. Do you want me to applause you?" She says sarcastically.

"You need to understand that things have changed this past eight years." I say ignoring that. "Out son sees the image of other women as her mami. You are not my wife and I'm not yours. Everything have change. And excuse my rudeness."

"No, you are not being rude. You are being realistic." She says. "But let me clear this to you, if you thing that I'm here to fight for your love you are very wrong. We can talk anytime and even laugh together if the moment deserve it. But we both know that we don't feel anything about each other." I see something I can't read in her eyes besides the anger, of course. "But to be honest, in those eight years I piled up resentment towards you."

"I wasn't waiting anything else." I say. "Are you finish?"

"I just wanted to make things clear."

"For me everything is very clear." Clear as the water, I think to myself. "As you know, I have a girlfriend. And we are going to formalize things in front of my family and friends."

"Yes, this weekend." Callie says looking around.

"I postponed it." I say.

"You postponed it? Why?" She says like she's surprise but she's being sarcastic.

"You really want to know?" I say suspicious at her.

"Of course!" Sarcasm again. God, I hate that hypocrite tone.

"You."

 **A/N: I WANT TO HEAR YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLOOO! I know I said that I was going to post two times a week but I just want the fun to begin. This is going to be a long carrousel. And OF COURSE THIS IS A CALZONA FANFIC! THEY ARE ENDGAME. Just be patient, please.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm open to suggestions, questions** **and everything. LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I'm in the park with Arizona. She wanted to talk to me and here we are.

"You." Arizona says to me.

She postponed the formalization of her relationship for me? She's looking at me waiting for me to say something but I'm still looking at her looking for words. THINK TORRES!

"And why I'm the reason for you to postpone?" I start walking again. "That is absurd."

"Why don't you believe me?" Arizona ask while she walks behind me. "Don't you realize that your return has changed my life?"

I turn around and look at her. "Don't blame me. Maybe it's your conscience that don't let you be in peace." I want to change the subject because I don't want to fight. "I'm aware that Tim is dead."

"Yeah." She says looking at me.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry about it."

"Thank you."

"Arizona, my son doesn't want a stepmother. You are girlfriends now, but if you formalize it with her, it means something."

"I'm going to make a deal with him when if time comes. It's with you that I want to make the deal now." I raise a brow at her. "Please, let's make a deal."

"A deal? A deal when we haven't begin this war!?" I say.

"I need time, Callie."

"Time!?" I say raising my voice.

"Yes, time, Callie! For thing a solution for everyone involved."

"Don't you think that I gave you enough time already!?" I say. Arizona is really playing my patience.

"Let's get calm, please. We are talking the present and not about the future."

"Okay, you need time? You'll have it. You have until tonight to talk to our son."

Arizona frown her face "Tonight!? That is impossible."

"You don't have the right to give the conditions!" I say.

"Neither do you. Have you thought Max's face if you tell him that your are his mom? And that you came from a jail where you lived for eight years for murder?" Arizona says hitting me right in the guts. "Do you think that he's going to hug you and receive you with open arms, Callie? No, Callie! I'm sure that you are going to heat hard words and he's going to hate you. Max is going to reject you."

My eyes are crystal because I'm trying to hold my tears. "I'll tell him about your lie."

"A lie that I made up to protect him! That has been my only mistake!" Arizona snaps. "I haven't killed and I wasn't in jail, Callie. Put all that in a pair of scale and watch what side is going to go down." By this time the tears are streaming down my face.

"You are cruel and you know where to hit me the most."

"How you said before, I'm realistic." Arizona says more calm and passed me a hanky.

"Arizona.." I say sobbing. "I'm innocent!"

"The justice said otherwise, Callie." Arizona say. "Now, are you prepare to the trial that awaits for you? A much worst trial, the trial of your son."

We decide to walk back to the hotel and we do it in silence. I don't have much energy for fight with Arizona today. We are in the hotel and we walk to the lobby.

"I'll do what you said, I just ask you to keep your word because I'm not that ingenuous girl that the only thing that used to do was love you." I say. "Now, I have a lot of anger and paint in my soul. So be careful!"

"I say the same thing."

I stop and look at her. "Don't worry, even the felons have word of honor." I say smiling with a hint of sarcasm

"Oh, about Tim, I'm sorry that you had to find out like that."

"It's okay I guess. It just surprised me and hurt me a little." I say truly. "I'm really sorry. Are your parents alright?"

"They manage, it was hard but he died like the man he was: a hero. And Max al of us like to remember him like that."

"I'm glad and it's true." I half smile.

In that moment a bellboy interrupt us. "Dr. Torres, you have a call from Spain. It's Mr. Luciano Montero." He says.

"Thank you. I'll take it in the reception."

"Your welcome, man. Excuse me." He retires.

I start to walk but Arizona stop me. "Who is Luciano Montero?" She ask confused.

"Luciano is my lawyer. The man that loves me and that have believed in my innocence all these years and it's the person that made possible my freedom." And with that I left Arizona without any other word.

* * *

After my talk with Arizona, Mark and Addison came to my suit for help me study for the test this friday we finish and Addie left. Mark and I are enjoying a nice bottle of wine or some nice bottles of wines. Lexie is going to kill him. But to be honest I have been the one that drinks.

"So your parents didn't believe you?" He asks.

"Nope. Aria did but my father gave her an ultimatum and I understood." I say taking a sip of the wine. "He went to Spain one time to talk to me. But I know that they are still in my Max life. I'm grateful for that."

"Still, they don't believe you. Do they know that you're out?"

"I haven't contact them and I don't want to."

"Cal.."

"Drop it, really. I don't want to face them. It's not necessary. I don't need them." I say. I can already feel dizziness from the wine.

We stay in silence for a while and I'm looking at my cup of wine. I missed it too much.. God.

"What are thinking?" Mark ask.

"I'm thinking about sex." I say.

"What about it?"

"I miss it sometimes. At this point I think I'm virgin again." I laugh and Mark follow me.

"We can resolve that." He smirk at me.

"You perv, you are married." I trow him a pillow.

He laughs. "Who said I was referring to that?"

"I just... I can't believe that from having all that sex, I end up not doing it for eight year."

"Yeah. You and Arizona were like rabbits."

"Yeah." And we were. God, the things Arizona used to do to me in bed were animalistic sometimes.

"I remember when you were pregnant you needed sex all the time." He laughs.

"That was nothing compare when we were trying to conceive Max." I say remembering.

"Robbins did good making you pregnant. Her babys were fast." He says and I laugh. "You never told me what you did when you find out about Arizona's penis." He says.

Arizona has a rare condition. She has a penis but is a women, of course. And that is how we end up with Max being her kid genetically. "It was a shock at first, but I was already in love with her so I there was nothing more. She explained and I came to terms with her, I loved her. Nothing more."

"Also, the perfect combination for someone bisexual."

"That was not that and you know it. I loved Arizona for who she was, not for her penis or vagina." I stared with a kill look. I loved Arizona completely.

"I know, I know.. I'm only kidding." He says. "So you take care of yourself?" He ask and I glare at him. "Oh, come on, Torres! We used to talk about everything."

"Well, I haven't, you know.." I say shyly.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"It's not so sexy in jail, Mark. Also, I didn't want to think about Arizona."

"Who said that had to think about Ar?"

"You know me well, Marcus."

"And now?"

"I haven't tried, to be honest. I only can think about my son."

"You have needs, Torres."

I'm horny as hell but I don't have time for that right know. "Let's drop it."

"If you want so.."

We keep talking and Mark help me to make it to bed and he called a taxi. He text me saying he made it and thanks me for Lexie's attitude. I laugh. And fell sleep.

* * *

Friday arrives and I go to Seattle Grace to take the test. I take it in the conference room. Three hours later I finish.

"Well, I'll call you when the results are in."

"Of course, thank you so much, Richard." I shake his hand.

"No problem, Torres." With that he left.

I make my way to the elevator and step in. The door is about to close.

"Hold the door, please!" Someone yells.

I press the bottom and I see a boy step in the elevator.

"Thank you, man."

"No, problem." Is a boy os maybe 11 or 12 years, dark blonde hair, his skin is a shade lighter than mine and I can't help but think about my son.

"Are you lost?"

"No, man. I'm going to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

We wait in silence as the elevator goes down and when we are in the first floor we both step out. "You first, man."

"Well, aren't you a charmer. Thank you, sweaty." I smile at him.

"My mom has always tell me to be more kind and gentle with girls."

I laugh. He's adorable. "You mom taught you well, kid."

"Thank you. Do you have kids? He ask while we walk.

"I do. I have one boy." I say my voice shaking and I clear my throat.

"That's cool. Well, the cafeteria is this way." He says offering his hand to me.

I shake his hand and laugh. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, man." I see him walk and I feel something funny.

 **A/N: REVIEWS= LOVE! THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona's **POV**

After my talk with Callie I make my way to the house. I didn't have any surgeries at the center so I decided to have quality time with Max. I help him to do his homework and then we go my room to watch some movies. Leah made us some dinner and then excuse herself to study. Max fall sleep and I manage to put him in his bed. I go to my room and try to read a book but I couldn't use my mind in other thing besides think about Callie. So I decided to sleep.

This morning I have a consult in Seattle Grace before I have to go to the center and I decide to have breakfast with Izzie and Saddie since they insist. We make our way to the cafeteria and sit.

"So I think is best since we all know the gravity of George diagnosis if make him thinks that the cause is just the tumor..." I say to izzie

"I think it's true. I don't want him to worry about the time he has left." Izzie says.

"I've been thinking, he's been a little, I don't know like strange..." I grab the letter he gave me from my purse. "He gave me this letter for me to open it after his dead."

They look surprise and not happy. "Why?" Saddie Ask.

"What's in the letter?" Izzie ask too.

"I don't know. But I'm going to do as I promised." I say and I put the letter in my purse again. "I'm going to archive it in my strongbox in the Center. That's why I have it here."

We drop the subject and make a little conversation about the center and the hospital. About Max, about everything and anything.

"Oh, by the way, in sure that Colleen called you, right?" I say.

"Yeah, what about it?" Izzie ask.

"Why did you postponed it, Arizona?" Saddie.

"Callie." I say.

"I can't believe that she doesn't want you to formalize things with Colleen." Saddie ask.

"No, no, Callie doesn't care if I do it or not. The only thing that she cares about is her son." I say.

"Then what's the problem?" Izzie ask.

I sigh. I don't know why they insist but I know that they don't like Colleen, as everyone... "Callie insist in talk to Max and tell him the truth and I don't want to."

"Us neither. You don't have to accept her terms" Saddie says.

"Saddie is right, you don't have to do what she says and let her destroy the peace of your home, Arizona." Izzie says.

"You are not alone in this war, Arizona." Saddie says and pause. "Izzie and I, as well as some of the others, are by your side."

"Thank you, thank you." I say to them.

"You don't have to thank us. That's why friends are made for." Izzie says smiling.

* * *

"Well, that went well." I say getting out of the ER with Teddy and Nicole.

"Yup." Teddy said. "That new born is sure going to be fine."

"Thanks to you Teddy. Not all Cardio surgeons can perform a surgery in new born." Nicole says.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Nicole's right." I say to my best friend.

"Don't shot yourself, Robbins. You did awesome too." Nicole says.

"Well, I learned from the best."

"Thank you, Robbins." Addison says as she enters de scrub room.

We all laugh. "Sorry, Ads. You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Addison says smiling.

"Everyone that comes in here and can't have a child you do your magic, Ads, so you are not so bad yourself." I wink at her.

"What we can say? This center has the best that we can offer." Teddy says

"Seattle Grace is lucky." I chuckle at Nicole.

"They are."

"Colleen called me.." Ads says and we all stop the laugh.

"Me too." Teddy and Nicole says.

"Don't start, please.." I say my instantly changing my humor.

"I just wanted to know why I didn't hear this by you first?" Teddy ask.

"You all know, that right know I have a lot in my head."

"Also, is Callie a problem to you?" Ads aks.

"She said problem?" I ask.

"At least to us, apparently she said April that you have a lot to do since your parents are moving in Seattle." Addison says.

"Callie is kind of a problem right now and I don't want to add something to the hate list if Max the bomb explode." I say

"When am I going to know you ex wife?" Nicole ask.

"I don't know, Herman." I say.

"Hey, remember that the kids are going to your house this friday and I'm going to picked them up to go to the Luigi's." Teddy said.

"Yeah, of course."

"Are you coming with us?" She ask Nicole and Addison.

"If that involves girls night when the kids are in bed, I don't see why not." Nicole says.

"I'll get back to you. I have some things to do at home. I have been wanting to change some curtains." Addison says.

"Well, okay." Teddy smiles.

"Awesome. I'll be at my office." I say walking out.

* * *

Friday arrives and I have the day off. I went to buy some things for myself and for Max. Went to the grocery and I'm finally home. Nicole is off too and she went with me to pick up Max and the kids Tuck, Zola, Raymond, Emma, William and Hunter. I went in the Range rover since I had to pick them all. We went to the house and they made their homework and later they went directly to the pool and Leah was with them while Nicole and I prepared snacks and talk a little. It was getting late and Teddy was almost here so they changed for wait for Teddy ready.

Everyone is ready and I'm still in my sweats. "What? I thought you were ready! Teddy is almost here!" Nicole says to me.

"I not going. I don't feel very well." I say lying. I can't go out tonight because a guess is coming to the house.

"But we agreed that while we are babysitting at Ted's we are going to have girls night. Even Cristina is going." She says.

"Really, I'll go another night. But I don't have the energ.."

Teddy open the door and cut me off.. "Change of plans, my house is full of water so I bring the pizza and the buzz for us to stay in.." She says as she enter with Mer, Izzie, Cristina.

OH MY GOD.. "What? No! You can go to Mer's. No, the boys are going to have their night at Mer's" I say freaking out.

"What's the matter with you? You have a hot date or something?" Teddy ask suspiciously.

"Of course not! I just don't..." The bell rings. SHIT.

"Yeah, of course, Blondie.." Cristina says

"I'm going to open the door." Nicole says.

"NO! I wil.." I try.

"You stay right there..." Nicole says.

I look around to make sure that the kids are upstairs playing in the playing room with Leah while I see the door nervously.

Nicole open the door and ask who is it and who are they looking for and I hear her yelling: "YOU ARE CALLIE?"

FUCK ME!

 **A/N: SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEEEENNNN? Do you want a update earlier?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys! Thank your for the reviews! I know you want the romance and happiness. But we need drama in the way. Suggestions, questions or whatever, you can write me! Again, thank you.**

 **Callie's POV**

"YOU ARE CALLIE?" This women yells.

"I am. Who are you?" I say calmly. In this appears Arizona. Who is this women? Is this Colleen?

"She's Nicole Herman. She is a co-worker and one of my best friends."

"Oh." I offer her a hand but she's like in shock.

"NICOLE!" Arizona yells.

"What?" She is still looking at me like I'm a ghost. "Oh right, sorry." She shakes my hand and smile. "I'm Nicole and I was hoping to meet you soon." Arizona hits her arm. "What? I'm being polite."

I wanted to chuckle with I manage to stay serious. "Come in" Arizona tells.

I enter and look around. My house looks somehow the same just a little more modern and brither meaning more Arizona. I see some of the paints I bought when we moved here and some that I keep buying with time. I see Teddy, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith.

"Torres, good to see you.

"Hey, Cristina. Meredith, Teddy, Izzie" I say greeting them.. I keep walking and I stop myself when I see a paint that Arizona put in the living room..

"So this is me?" I say looking at the women in the paint. "I mean, the mother of my son?"

"Shut up! Just your presence here defile the dignity of this house!" Izzie yells at me.

"Izzie!" Teddy warn her.

"What is she doi.." Izzie begin to ask Arizona but is cut off because of kids running down the stairs.

"Kids, kids, wait!" I see a dark blonde women running behind the kids.

The kids are running towards the patio and she stops when she sees me. "I"m sorry, I didn't know that you had a guest I will keep the kids quiet."

"Where's Max, Leah?" Arizona ask and I can tell that she is afraid.

"He is in the bathroom. Why?" She answer.

Her back is to me and Arizona says. "Callie, Leah is.."

"Oh, so you are my son's nanny's.." She turns around in shock and stares at me up and down..

"She.. You?" She tries.

"I'm Callie." I offer her my hand and smile in my inside. I'm sorry, bitch.

In that moment I hear some steps in the stairs and a voice. "Mommy, Can I have a coke?"

I turn around and I see him. MY MAX! OH MY GOD. He's so beautiful and handsome. "Hi! He says to everyone and hugs Teddy, Meredith and of course Cristina just say hi to Izzie. Wait, this is..

"Oh, hi man. Nice to see you again. I didn't know that you know my mom."

"Again?" Arizona says surprise. "Where did you two meet?"

"We meet in the hospital." I say to her still looking at Max. My son.

"Yeah mom, I was going to the cafeteria and she hold the elevator for me."

"But Callie..." Meredith tries

"He didn't tell me his name that time. That's why I didn't know that he was your son, Arizona." I can't help but just stare at him.

"Yes, because mommy has always told me to not tell my name to strangers." Oh, believe me, I'm not a stranger.

"Well, since you are not a stranger.." He offers me his hand. The hand that I have touched already in the hospital. My son. "... I'm Maximo Robbins but everyone calls me Max." He smiles

I shake his little hand and smile back at him. "Well, Max, I'm Callie." Max, God.. My son. This is my little baby. My Max.

"Now I know why I sympathized with you." I smile.

"You sympathized me too, man."

"You can call me Callie, Max."

"Okay, Callie." He says smiling.

"So Max, you can go to play with your cousins." Arizona says interrupting the moment.

"Actually, can I have a coke mom?"

"Yes, you can. But only one." All the kids come here and say hi.

"Guys, this is my mom's friend, Callie." Max introduce me and I meelt inside. He's so cute and polite. "Callie, they are my cousins that aren't really my cousins but we loved each other like truly cousins, even as siblings!"

"Breath, buddy." Cristina says messing his hair.

"This is Raymond, Hunter, Emma, Tucker, Zola and William." He says pointing to them.

"Mom, can we all play with you?"

"Max, you were going to the patio to play pirates." Arizona says.

"Yeah, but maybe Callie wants to play UNO with us. We can al.." Max try

"You all have your costumes. Go and play, Max." Leah says. Ugh, I don't like this women.

"Leah is right, Max. Your cousins want to play pirates anyways." Izzie says.

"It's not a problem, we like UNO too." Hunter says. Mark son is handsome too.

"Yeah, it's fun." Zola said. Zola has grown a lot. She's really cute.

"It's too cold outside anyways." Emma. Karev's girl says. So pretty.

"You can play some other thing if that's the problem, the play room is to play." Leah says.

"I want to stay in here playing UNO." Max says and I want to kiss him and hug him. My son. I smile at him.

"What's the problem and this stupid discussion? If they want to play let's play." Cristina says and the kids yells in victory.

Arizona agrees to play same as Teddy, Nicole and Cristina. And the other are just going to look.

"So Callie you know our parents?" William ask.

"I do." I say to him. He sure has his dad smile.

"Since when?" Hunter ask.

"More than twelve years, I think." Teddy says.

"And why we haven't see you around, Callie?" Raymond ask.

"Because Callie made a loooong trip and she decided to live in another country for a few years." Arizona says looking at me. "She just came back."

"So you are going to stay in the country, Callie?" My son ask me.

"Yes." I smile and nod. "I'm going to stay here definitely."

Arizona looks upset, I can tell. While we play we are laughing and I just want to see my son all the time. We finish the round and the adults decided to let them play and just watch them. I stand up and look at the pain of that women.

"This was my mother." Max says to me.

"She was really beautiful. You have her eyes."

"You think?" He says with emotion.

"Yes. Yours are more beautiful." I say to him.

He smiles "We just meet but I feel that I know you since always." He says and that surprise me.

I smile. "I feel the same, Max."

"My mom died when I was little." Right in the guts. "She died in an accident."

"It must have been horrible for you."

"I don't remember much. It's unfair that she died that young. I miss her." He says sadly.

"I'm taken to hear you talk about you mother like that." I say.

"Come, on Max! Please. Don't be like this. Callie didn't come to cry with you." Arizona says.

"Hey, what do you say if we go for something to eat?" Cristina says.

"No, no, thank you, Yang. But I have to go." I say.

"Callie, stay. There's enough pizza for us." Nicole say. I like her.

"Right, the pizza." Cristina says.

"Well, it's just..." Leah start.

"Come on, Leah, help me put the table. Of course there's enough pizza. Leah, co..." Teddy say.

"I appreciate it. But I don't want to impose." I say.

"See, Callie maybe has things to do." Izzie say.

"It's okay, Cal. It's not problem." Meredith says

"Stay Callie!" My son says to me.

"Well, if Max wants, I'll stay.."

"Yay!" Max yells and the kids yell with him. I laugh at them.

"Come on, Leah, Izzie.. Help us." Nicole says as she and Teddy walk to the kitchen.

Arizona and I look at each other. Well, this is going to be fun.

 **A/N: HERE IT ISSSS! SOME LOVE PPL! THANK YOU!**

 **Guys, is it just me that I don't find Grey's story lines as intense as before. I mean, of course we miss calzona (so very much) but besides that I don't find anything but Mer's SL good and intense. Tell me! And I hope a good Japril's episode tomorrow. Happy rest of the week, people.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Arizona's POV**

Callie is my house and just saw her son after eight years. The atmosphere is tense as sure but we are trying to make it cool for the kids. Since Teddy, Meredith Cristina and for what I saw Nicole likes Callie is a little easier. Leah and Izzie in the other hand, don't like at all I can tell. Izzie and Callie never liked each other. Callie didn't have anything towards Izzie but there's a little something there... And Leah, well, I know she doesn't like Callie because all that she knows. Anyways, this is NOT how I wanted this evening to go. I thought that was going to be at Teddy's.

I'm surprised as how Callie and Max connected immediately. Well, in this case how Max connected with her. They are much like the other. Max has Callie's personality. And her eyes. I don't know how I manage to say no to Max all these years. Those eyes are my favorite. Her skin is a shade lighter than my ex wife and he has my blond hair but a little darker. He is just handsome. And with two hot moms, what can I say?

"The table is almost ready." Izzie says as he enter the living room. The kids are not paying attention they are playing their game.

"Thank you, Izzie. You are very careful." Callie says. I can tell by her tone her hypocrisy. "Now, let's talk about you. What have you done all these years?" Callie ask. I really hate that tone in her. It's not like she used to be. But I guess that she's not that women anymore.

"I don't now why you want to know. My existence is very simple. Simple and boring." She says to Callie.

"I don't think so. You never were boring you always were intense. You must have many secrets. Why don't you tell us some of then." I don't get why she's saying that actually.

Izzie looks at her and laugh. "No, Callie. I don't have secrets. How can you say that?"

"Really?" Callie ask.

"Callie, Izzie doesn't have any secrets as she said." I interject. Callie looks at me and then at Izzie.

"I'm sorry, Izzie. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

In that Leah enters the living room. "Guys, you didn't here the ring? Guess who is here?" She ask and I don't have an idea of who can be. "You'll see." She says smiling.

She open the door. "Come on, hun." She says.

We hear the steps. "Baby!" Colleen. Oh for the love of God. My ex wife and my girlfriend in the same room. FUCK ME! Oh, no. Not that.. Something else?

Colleen comes near me and kiss me right in the lips and I greet her. I turn to my side and see Max face, but he ignore it and then Callie. "Colleen is my girlfriend." I say to Callie.

"I am." Colleen says smiling. "Nice to meet you.." Asking her name and offering her hand to Callie.

"I'm Callie. Nice to meet you too." Callie says smiling. "I wish you all the happiness in you relationship." So hypocrite.

"We will.." Colleen smiles and takes my hand. "Thank you."

Teddy comes in the living room.. "Guys, the dinner ser.." She pauses when she sees Colleen. "Well, hi Colleen." She says.

"Hello, Teddy." She smiles.

"The dinner is in the table, let's go kids." All the kids go and sit with us behind them. "Arizona, Can I talk to you?"

I point Colleen to the table and she starts walking and I do the same to Callie. She smiles at me like she's enjoying this.

"What the heck is doing Colleen here?" Teddy ask.

"You ex wife is so beautiful."Nicole adds.

"Believe, I didn't invite her." I say ignoring Nicole.

"The atmosphere was cool but know it feels like Narnia in ice, really" Teddy says.

"That doesn't even exist." Nicole says and Teddy hit her in the shoulder.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Teddy whisper.

"Teddy, just let it go. I don't want to stress myself more with my ex wife and my son giving me the worst looks."

"Callie is pretty cool and hot, I mean, she.."

"We all get it, you are in love with Callie, Herman!" Teddy says.

"Just make it easy for me T.." I say but Nicole interrupts me.

"I can tell what you se.." Nicole begins but I don't have it anymore. I'm going crazy!

"Can you shut up? Please!" I snap to Nicole. "I know Callie is beautiful and hot and pretty cool. I got it. You liked here. Just please. shut up." I sigh and take a deep breath. "Teddy, just please." I beg her. I start to walk to the table.

"You did that in purpose, dind't you?" Teddy asks Nicole.

"I sure did." Nicole laugh and I roll my eyes. My best friends are kids.

The kids are still eating the pizza and we are eating a Mousse of chocolate, my favorite. "Colleen made this dessert, Arizona." Leah says.

"Leah taught me how to do it as you like it, sweetheart." Colleen says.

"Thank you, Colleen." In that moment Max grabbed a cup of mousse.

"It's delicious, Colleen." Izzie says.

"I find it very liquid. I don't like it." Max says. Nor-mal.

"Me too." Says Tucker.

"Max, please.." I say to him.

"Arizona told me that you are going to formalize your relationship. Do you have a date already?" Callie ask.

"No, no yet." Colleen says.

"I have some things I need to take care of first." I say to Callie.

"George things?" Izzie asks.

"And some other things, yes." I say.

Colleen changes the subject. "So you lived eight years outside the country?" she ask to Callie.

"Not by my will." Callie says dryly.

"But you are going to stay now." Nicole says.

"Nothing is going to move from this country." Callie says looking at our son. I love the way her eyes bright when she looks at Max. "Everything that I care for is in this country."

Max looks at her and smile. "So you know my dad?" Hunter ask.

"Yes, I do know you dad and mom and all you uncles and aunts." Callie says to him. "They were the bestest friends in the world." She says sarcastically at us.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to retire myself." Izzie stand up "I'm a little tired. This day has been a little hard for me."

"I have to go too." Callie says standing up.

"I can give you a ride, Cal." Meredith says.

"That's fine, Grey. I'll go for my purse and wait for you in the living room." Callie says.

"I'll go with you." Izzie says.

* * *

I excuse myself from the table and go to my office and Colleen follow me.

Colleen is in front of my desk and I reading some papers from the Center.

"Tell me, Arizona, it is because of that woman that postposed our formalization?" What?

I sigh. "Please, Colleen. Why do all woman have to think the same? We want to resolve everything blaming another women!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." She says and sits down in my couch with her phone. Minutes later she says that she have to go because she have an early morning at the hospital.

A while later, the kids are sleeping and I don't even know if my friends are still here. I hear the door of my office and look up and it's Leah.

"Come in" I say sarcastically.

"Is Colleen gone?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know that I'm not going to accept Callie near Max." She says.

"You'll have to for the good of everyone. I'm going to find the solution."

"Callie think that she won. She doesn't think that I'm not going to let her destroy Max that easy. What is going to happen with your relationship with Colleen?" She ask.

"Well, since my parents are coming tomorrow evening and are going to find out about Callie I don't want to add some other thing to my stress list. So it's on hold the formalization indefinitely." I say still looking at the papers. "Also, you know how my father is."

"Well, what I'm worried about is that everyone seems to like Callie. Even the kids. Everyone in love with Callie club."

"Callie is very to like. Everyone loves her excepting Izzie, George, Preston I think and you of course."

"Someone on my favor. Because love Callie!" She says raising her voice.

"Stop that. Where did that came from?" I stand up. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE ITTT! LET ME KNOW :)))**


End file.
